The Rise of Pandora
by Don Socrates
Summary: The Fall is over, a year has gone by and the war has torn Sanctuary apart, things are getting drastic for the Raider and Ten reforms the Death's Messengers to fight back against the oncoming armies. Hilarity Ensued! Rated M
1. New Beginnings

**Chapter 1**

**[A/N: OK, so the Fall is over, and it's been a long year of war for our raiders. Little else has happened but I'll leave that to the story. I'm obviously not going to have spoilers in the AN am I? ;) So a few people I need to leave a special thanks to. In no particular order. I have to thank AridWolfFang for the excellent OC suggestion. Many thanks to Trepidin for letting me use his OC, you REALLY need to go and read his story first though 'Restoration of a broken planet'. Thanks to Plauge99 for his unending support and 'Jace', who has a story with the same name. The biggest thanks goes to Elemental Hybrid who this far has let us use THREE of his own OC, 'Gen' 'Anarchist', and 'The Smith'. I do not own any OC mentioned above. Thanks guys and girls for supporting the Fall, it couldn't have been possible without you!]**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Sanctuary was war torn. The raiders faced an enemy on every side, and things weren't getting any easier for them. It was a struggle for them to maintain their resources, and there was only really one sure fire income of food, and that was from Ghost. A man that Ten knew he had seen in passing on ONE occasion. Apart from that, the raiders had left drop boxes of money here and there for him because of his generosity to the people of Sanctuary. None of them had ever spoken to him or seen him, and Ten often questioned if he was genuinely real or not, but it didn't matter, he was clearly a stealth master, not a combat specialist. Things were getting dire with this war raging on. Many time had Ten tried to engage one enemy to weaken some defences, but all other groups would engage him, and by the time that the stronger army got there, he was in bad shape from it all anyway, and was forced to flee.

**Ten POV**

This war is fucking endless. It's been a year since it all started and I see no bloody end to the countless deaths of our citizens. The citizens of Pandora that have been specifically targeted to get us to surrender. Overlook is no more. Tara made a point of how strong she has become without Eridium. We thought about pumping myself and Tara full of the stuff, but I overloaded and 'accidentally' blew up the new moon station. Oh well, I would have been sent to do that soon enough anyway, but we got the feeling that Eridium was not then way forwards. This was has taken its toll on all of us. I haven't had sex with any siren for like… Eight months!? What the hell, I'm losing my touch.

Drastic new measures are needing to be had. "Jace, Rose, report to Roland's office now." I calmly told them through the ECHO channel we had. I have no doubts that each army has managed to crack into our communications networks by now, but for the life of me, I truly do not give a shit anymore. It just makes this more fun when I'm trying to blow shit up.

We all got there and the other two looked moody. Things weren't looking great for any of us, but whenever I saw these two around together things always seemed like we might actually pull through this war, they gave me hope because the two most unlikely people had found each other after years of hatred. My old commanding officer and lover, Alex Rose, and my best friend and comrade in arms, Jace Torgue were a secret item. Their hot secret thing they had going all started when I was supposed to take a fall to my own inner demons. That didn't go to plan because of how stubborn I am. I refused to die and instead ended up killing them all. Jace saved Rose from certain death and ever since then, they have looked at each other differently. I am fully expecting any time now for them to just come out in the open with it.

"I've got an idea but I'm not guaranteeing that it'll work. Angel, set up a connection to EVERY known planet with intelligence…" I grinned mischievously, "Then send the signal to the morons as well, just for shits and giggles." I chuckled before my stern face came back. This is not the time for fun and games Ten, I thought to myself.

"What are you doing?" Roland asked, lounging in his chair. This war had taken the most out of him emotionally. He was a leader of us all and yet no matter what he did, he couldn't seem to protect the citizens, and every day, he died a little inside because of it. "Ready whenever you are." Angel confirmed and I knew that now was the time for big talk, but I was ready to back it up. I sighed, this was something that I never wanted to go back to for it was the one thing that haunted me the most out of every piece of shit stained history I have. I sat down on one of the ragged chairs, all eyes on me. Jace and Rose looked on with confusion. "I am Commander Ten of the Death's Messengers." I started, my face was already pulled tight with pain. Jace and Rose both almost jumped out of their skin, for me to go by that name was for me to visit a past long forgotten, and it was the only thing I could thing to do. They stared out me wide eyed. I noticed the goose bumps forming on their arms as they slowly held each other's hand.

**Jace POV**

No fucking way did he just say that!? He's gone back to a place in his mind that I thought he would never be able to get to. He's taking things up to a whole new level. If he's accepting his true role in life as Commander of the Death's Messengers then maybe… Just maybe there's hope for us all yet. I couldn't help it, a wave of goose bumps spread across my body violently and I subconsciously met Rose's hand with my own. I needed someone else to make me believe that this was real. Ten's words were sending shivers down my body, this couldn't possibly be happening! "I am one of the three Death's Messengers that have survived everything Pandora has thrown at us. I am the Nephilim that stopped the Fall of Pandora and razed Loboria to the ground alongside my best friend just to save a handful of beautiful women. Standing beside me right now is my fellow Commander, Jace Torgue, the champion of the Torgue Corporation, Loboria, Pandora, Rakkeria, Eden-3, Eden-4 AND the Carlisle DM planet clusters." Ten's words sent shivers down my spine, I remember each and every time that we had taken those missions. I had forgotten about the many titles that we had

"To my right is Captain Alex Rose, the leader of the Death's Messengers, and she has a very special message for you, so you would be wise to hear it." I still can't believe that he's doing this, I can't begin to feel how hard it must be for him to have done this. He had a pained expression for about half a second as if he was struggling to think of what to say before it hit him, "The Death's Messengers are back, and each one of us is taking on ONE understudy. We are on Pandora fighting a war on all sides, if you want to impress us, all you need to do is get to Sanctuary. If any of you are thinking about coming to Pandora to enslave, destroy or kill our planet and people. Don't, because I WILL fuck your day up. Commander Ten of the Death's Messengers out." He said as he grabbed his ECHO and threw it against the wall so hard it smashed. He'd been keeping his composure pretty well at that point but it was obvious that he was hurting a lot deep down.

**Roland POV**

I suppose that it might just be me, but the moment Ten started sending that message, the other two were almost frozen in what seemed like fear? No, it wasn't fear, surprise more like. They were surprised that he was saying these things. If he had come this far into the war without depending on his old Death's Messengers title. He must realize that things are getting bad now. Every time they go down to try and fight all of the armies converge on them instantly. All of them except for the two Eridians, the two beings that have more power than all of us combined. They just sit and watch, and I'll be honest, it's very unnerving. My soldiers stay brave though, they make me proud to have come so far. Things are getting tiring though, I don't know how much longer we can survive like this. Ten finished his message and broke his ECHO communicator. Those things actually cost money… No matter, I'll get him another soon. I'll just have to leave these guys to sort out the details of what they're going to do. I stood and saluted before leaving my office to go and find Astor and Axton.

**Third Person POV**

Ten was swearing as he stalked towards Moxxi's, pissed that he'd given in to his last resort. Suddenly he spotted a figure watching him from the shadows. Even as he noticed him the man was approaching him.

"You're a Nephilim." The stranger stated, as casually as if he was commenting on the weather. Ten looked a him incredulously.

"Yeah, so? There's a whole army of the fuckers down there." He said with an amused smirk as he pointed towards the side of Sanctuary.

"So nothing. I'm just stating an observation." Suddenly the stranger caught sight of the gauntlets Ten wore and anger entered his tone, "What the fuck?!" He shouted, he grabbed Ten's hand and started examining the gauntlet, all the while muttering to himself, "Poor workmanship. All force, no finesse. Definitely demonic handiwork." Ten tried to yank his hand back and was shocked when the stranger barely budged. It did serve to get his attention though. "Where did you get these gauntlets?" He demanded.

Ten gritted his teeth thoroughly, "My father." He said in a groan.

"A demon, I presume. They always were rather shit at Soul Forging." The stranger said as casually as ever. Ten was shocked. He knew about demons and yet he didn't seem fazed at all.

"Soul what?" He asked, delayed by his though process about the demons.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Soul Forging. The creation of a person's Soul Weapon. You don't know about it?" He asked, almost sure that the Nephilim would at least be aware of the pieces of metal that were bonded to his body.

"Oh no, I totally know. I just wanted to see if you did." Ten retorted sarcastically with a small smirk.

"Well fuck you too, Nephilim. I guess I won't offer to improve your gauntlets and unlock their full potential." The stranger smiled.

"Wait, you can make these better?" Ten asked incredulously, "Hang on, better than what? They're gauntlets and so far, they've successfully blocked everything that's been thrown at me." He retorted quickly before the stranger looked up at him. Ten then noticed his appearance for the first time. He was huge, short but built, almost as much as Ten himself, he had a forgery vest on, no doubt leather, with a forging hammer embroidered on the front. He had tattoos of a hammer and a sickle of chains that wove themselves around his arms and up to his shoulder.

"I could if I wanted, but quite frankly you can go and rot for all I care." The stranger said without a trace of sarcasm present in his voice. Yet another person that Ten had succeeded in pissing off.

"How could you make these better? They were made by an archdemon. They're the biggest and most badass demons going." Ten asked in shock at the thought of soul forging, but it was clear that his imagination had taken a slightly strange path when he suddenly grimaced at the thoughts in his head.

"That's true, but like I said earlier the demons are shit at Soul Forging." The stranger retorted casually.

"What is Soul Forging?" He had captured Ten's interest. Those shots of whiskey could wait for a while.

"Soul Forging is the creation of a person's Soul Weapon, a weapon created from the wielder's very soul if the name didn't make it obvious. It is a representation of the deepest reaches of that person's soul. It used to be thought that only Angels, Demons and Nephilim like yourself could wield Soul Weapons but I know that a mortal who's soul is strong enough to survive the Soul Forging process can in fact gain their own Soul Weapon. Each of the original three races had their own way of doing things but each had a flaw. The Demons' efforts resulted in crude, but powerful weapons, the Angels' resulted in elegant, but lower powered ones and the Nephilim's efforts resulted in weapons that balanced the two but mastered none!" His voice had risen by the end of his statement. He took several deep breaths before continuing, "That's where I come in. I'm the son of a Nephilim and a mortal, with the Nephilim's ability to forge Soul Weapons and the mortal's creativity. I am recognised as one of the masters of my trade." Ten looked at him with a blank stare. A few seconds went past. "I'm not your father am I?" He asked with extreme distaste in his voice.

"I sure hope not." The stranger hid his grin well, but then turned around on his sarcastic comment, "Unless you're about one hundred and fourty years old, then no, you're not my father." He said at last. Ten was about to say something about Nephilims aging but he remembered a very brief conversation with his father, he was in fact immortal.

"You said something about surviving the Soul Forging?" Ten brought the conversation back on track and not a moment too soon. He realised that Mist had been sitting close to where they were talking, and the mention of fatherhood might have set her off if she'd heard. It was always a sensitive subject for them, but at the very least Ten had been decent enough to not see anyone else.

"Oh yes. If the Soul Forging of a mortal fails, there are three possible outcomes: Firstly; They die. Their soul is shattered and broken and they will never find the afterlife." The man explained, Ten groaned once again. "Afterlife?" He prompted but the stranger waved it away.

"Shut up, I'm not finished. Secondly; They become Husks. Their minds gone and their souls destroyed. A zombie, in essence." Ten groaned even louder, and somewhat sarcastically at that part. "Fuck my life, zombies." He sighed before letting the man continue.

"And the last thing is that they may become a Hollow. Their Soul Weapon is formed but it draws the entirety of their soul from their bodies. They retain memories and independent thought but lose the ability to feel emotion or physical pain." He explained. Ten looked over to where some of the sirens were sitting in the courtyard. He accidentally made eye contact with Lilith and forced himself away. "Sounds handy." He muttered.

The stranger continued to explain the various different things to him however, "Husks and Hollows both have the ability to consume another being's soul. The Husk does this in order to continue its miserable existence but the Hollow does it to feel the emotions of that person. They're like vampires that drink your feelings and memories instead of your blood. Unfortunately, both of these leave their victim as a new Husk." After hearing that, Ten couldn't help but smirk.

"Well, I know what that's like." He grinned once more, the powers that had been returned to him and Jace because of Jackie's various abilities from Vampirism. "Okay. So if it goes badly, it goes really fucking badly." He finished, managing to get it back to the point of the conversation again.

"Pretty much." The stranger deadpanned completely.

"Do you have a Soul Weapon?" Ten began, remembering that he was part Nephilim.

"Of course." The Soul Smith snapped his fingers and in a flash of blinding yellow light a heavy sickle appeared in his left hand and a weight appeared in his right. A thick chain connected to both and coiled up his arms to disappear behind his back. Ten noticed that his tattoos had vanished.

"Wait. How come I got gauntlets? They're not weapons." Ten complained.

The Soul Smith dismissed his weapon with a gesture and said, "If you think about it, gauntlets are just a really big set of knuckledusters."

"What!? You can't hit someone with these big bastards unless you're bitch slapping them and it goes wrong. No, these aren't weapons, they're a form of defence. They USED to be considered weapons, when I had multiple demons attached to my soul. Good times." Ten's sarcasm meant that there was never a dull moment.

"I could of course improve them, which may or may not consist of them rapidly changing into a different form, but I don't think you're strong enough yet." The stranger smiled when he said this, it was true in terms of Soul Forging however.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I can lift up a bloody moon!" Ten argued. The stranger seemed to have considered this for a moment. "Prove it, beat me in an arm wrestle." The stranger waved his hand and seemingly out of nowhere a table propped itself up. Ten dismissed this completely and got straight to work on trying to take this ugly bastard down. They were at it for a solid five minutes before they both agreed that it was going nowhere.

"OK, so you're strong, but that still doesn't mean that you can survive reforming of a Soul weapon, I'd need some more time to analyse you before that happens." He explained. Ten nodded nonchalantly, he didn't really care, it was just interesting to hear about getting a new badass weapon.

"How are you so strong?" Ten asked, bringing himself back into reality.

"Nephilim's don't get sick or die of old age. We don't get weak and frail, we become hardened and stronger. I am one hundred and twenty three years old. I am just naturally this strong. Judging by your strength, I'd say that you're about sixty right?" He asked, looking the younger man from head to toe.

"SIX- I'm TWENTY FOUR!" Ten shouted in outrage. The stranger paled slightly. "This strong at twenty four?" He asked himself, ignoring Ten's cry of outrage.

"I will agree to reform your gauntlets if you let me run some tests on you?" The stranger offered. Ten hesitated slightly, the last time he'd agreed to let anyone test on him, Tannis had stabbed him in the stomach with an empty injector kit.

"Fine. When do we get started?" Ten asked him.

"I'm known as the Smith to a few people. And we start right now." He grinned. He punched Ten in the face and knocked him out cold.


	2. Fresh Faces

**Chapter 2**

Lilith sat with a confused look on her face. It had actually worked, Ten's message had actually worked. There was someone here that was waiting to become a protégé of the Death's Messengers, and for the life of her, Lilith didn't know what she was meant to do now. He was here, but no one else was. "Ugh, Ten?" She asked over the Raider's open channel but was received with nothing but static. That was nothing new. Every so often Ten would just randomly snap and go on a rampage for a couple of days and not be seen or heard from until he'd come back.

"Hmm. So er.." She began as she looked back at the new arrival, "Which one did you want me to get over here?" She asked again. He had such a strange sense of dress for someone native to Pandora. Blue jeans and sneakers, yet he wore a plain white dress shirt with an expensive looking tie. When he walked in he was wearing a trench coat as black as night, complete with a fedora. The last two had been taken off when he was led inside the crimson raider headquarters. His yellow eyes would have unnerved her but with how often Lilith was using her powers, she found that her eyes were either constantly red or purple, so yeah that was a thing.

"Jace. I am something that he couldn't pass up the chance to train." He retorted almost straight away, snapping his head towards her instantly. She could tell that he wasn't human, but that was a common thing to her now.

"What makes you say that?" She asked him, unsure of whether she truly wanted to hear the answer or not.

He smirked evilly and sent a shiver down Lilith's spine, "A Vampire and Lycan hybrid." He said casually. Lilith thought that was impossible, she'd heard Jackie say that it was impossible, there couldn't possibly be one this old surely? "Jace, we've got a situation, so get your ass here NOW!" Lilith shouted over the ECHO. In the past year she had come to trust each and every one of the raiders, even those who used to be enemies like Jace and Rose. They had become the raider's closest friends, and another part of the family.

0000

**Unknown POV**

The signal was what brought me here but I never really knew that things would be this bad. It wasn't hard getting to Pandora undetected but the message wasn't joking around, there really is four different armies trying to take them down. The people who I'm looking for must be on that flying city. Even now as I'm camped on the side of a mountain I'm wondering how these guys lasted so long. "Kat, what do we know about these guys?" I asked my friend. There was a moment of silence before I extended my palm and a holographic woman showed up. The familiar red cat like woman always made me feel better in shit situations. "Well, they're a band of mercenaries all untied under the name 'The Legionnaires'. They're basically wannabe Death's Messengers." Kat told me. The Death's Messengers, now that rings a bell, but I can't think of where I've heard of that before.

"Not the incompetent teenagers on the ground. I'm talking about the resistance up there. I already know all I need to know about those four armies. We've got Hyperion, the Legionnaires. A group of Lycan warriors calling themselves the Sons of Dogma, and then a group of savages that haven't made any movements recently." I responded to my A.I. I heard her give off a slight sigh before she came back.

"OK, this is good, you're going to like this. Vault Hunters. Six years ago they came to Pandora to what else, search for the vaults. There were five of them back then. Roland, the resistance's leader. Astor a genius level tactician. Lilith one of six illustrious sirens of the universe. Brick, a real meat head who has since taken over a collection of the bandit clans on Pandora. And then we've got Mordecai. Mordecai and one other in the resistance have sniping skills above even your own. This is great, none of these guys are green." Kat told me excitedly. Two guys that are even better shots than me? We'll test that soon enough.

"OK, so skip some time and they released whatever the hell was in that vault. Hyperion, the corporation, comes into picture. Roland forms the Crimson Raiders, a resistance against the Tyranny of one Handsome Jack, the then CEO of Hyperion. Four years of oppression later and a number of other Vault Hunters come along. Maya, yet another mystical siren. Salvador, a gun slinging native of Pandora. Axton, yet another great minded tactician. He was dishonourably discharged from the Dahl army by his now ex-wife and commanding officer. He fled to Pandora in looks for a new life. Zero. This one is great-" Kat began but it was unnecessary. I have heard of Zero. He is rumoured to be the greatest assassin in the universe. "I know of that man. Please continue." I interrupted her.

"OK. There's still a few more. I had to hack into a lot of old Hyperion archives to get anything on this guy. Yet another mountain of muscle, the raiders call him Krieg, though his real name is unknown. He was found by the other newer vault hunters in the desert. He's completely insane, but friendly towards the raiders and so far he's capable of cognitive though and understanding. One of the statements made by the city's residential doctor of sorts mentioned that she believed that there was an inner voice guiding him almost. The last of the new vault hunters was a teenager from Eden-5. She accidentally lost her arm in an engineering accident with a plasma cutter and instead of seeking medical help, she created a mechanical arm. Pretty cool stuff, she's not only provided many defence systems for the town but she's also a complete badass."

Kat spent another minute to compile more data that she was actively tapping from the raiders. During that time I put a small silencer on my sniper rifle and started to pick off random members of the legion. I've got plenty of ammo, I could literally do this all day. "OK, now here's where things get really good. I've tapped into some ECHO net entries that the siren, Maya has made. A little while after the new set of vault hunters had arrived, a man named Ten came onto the scene, helping out with little odd jobs. At that point in time, Ten was an ex Death's Messengers mercenary, who had been actively hunted down by the Death's Messengers. A situation where he was cornered forced him to delve into some kind of supernatural power. He looks to me like he's basically a demon. I've collated all of the information that I have on him and… I dunno, I just don't know what to make of him, but judging by the energy signals that I can sense from the city, he's part of the special that those 'savages' appear to be." Kat told me. Great, those nomadic warriors are actually an entire army of people stronger than me… Fuck.

"Enough. I've heard enough, I'll go meet with them. Plot me a course to the closest of the fast travel stations, I'll take it from here." I told her. I was hoping to avoid the sons of Dogma entirely until I at least got onto the city, but now it looks like I have another group that I really don't want to get myself involved with. I pressed a button on the side of my rifle and it automatically compacted itself so that it would fit nicely between my other weapons on my back. Above the weapons were three digistruct modules. One on each shoulder blade and one on my back. A module sat happily on each of my thighs also.

"You'll have to sneak through the Legionnaire camp. That's the closest one for eighteen miles. You can either sneak in and I'll deactivate the fast travel when you get to Sanctuary or you can go in guns blazing, but making a lot of noise may get the other armies involved, something that might not end well for anyone." Kat told me. I grinned underneath my mask. "Let's let fate decide." I told her as pulled out a coin and flipped it. Before I could catch it and see what the outcome was, someone else had beaten my to going into the Legionnaire camp. Wearing what looked to be a chainmail vest along with a lot of iron on his body. A belt filled with cast iron metal slugs. That much iron must have been heavy. The gauntlets were what caught my attention the most though. He jumped down over one of the building and the gauntlets glowed bright blue.

I felt a slight tug of my weapons being ever so drawn towards him. He pulled a slug form his bandolier and threw it in mid air. He punched one of the mercenaries in the face. A targeting turret was slowly turning towards him now. When the slug came back down the gloves lit up again and he caught it in what looked like a force field. After a moment fo the slug turning he splayed his hands outwards and the metal slug did something completely unexpected. It shot forwards at the turret at Mach speeds. The gloves had just turned that round of metal into a railgun projectile. "That is fucking awesome." I admitted, putting the coin away. "Looks like we're going in." I smiled and joined the unknown variable down in the Legionnaire camp. This was going to be fun, and judging by the looks of him, he could really hold his own.


	3. Soul Forging

**Chapter 3**

Ten woke up in a deep metal pit. He tried to fly out but he couldn't, he physically couldn't use any of his powers. He tried to climb out but the surface was smooth. He tired to punch hand holes in the walls but he wasn't strong enough. "What the fuck is this? Smith you old bastard! Release me from this… This personal hell!" That was when it struck him. The process to surviving the reforming of a soul weapon was to face that person's own fears.

"Whatever happens, I will NOT give you the satisfaction of breaking me. I have hid my emotions my entire life, I'm not about to change because you're holding all of the cards!" Ten screamed. His voice echoed off of the shiny metallic walls. Then the light dimmed and he could barely even see his own reflection. He growled at the ceiling. As if in response to his moans the ceiling extended and the pit got even deeper, with him at the bottom.

"Fuck you Smith!" Ten shouted one last insult before he tried to fight his way out of the pit. He ran up to the wall and planted two feet firmly onto it before kicking off and heading towards the other wall, he planned to shimmy his way up but just as he neared the side, the walls extended and he simply fell to the ground. He knelt down and tried to think about it logically.

"What are my fears? What am I afraid of?" He asked himself. Heat appeared out of nowhere but that wasn't it. "No, I fear no man or demon." Which was true. Heat evaporated into nothingness. He clicked his fingers. "I fear no MAN, but not necessarily…" Maya appeared out of nowhere. He didn't fear Maya, he just wanted to apologize to her. An apology that was far overdue yet he was still unable to give. He just didn't have the courage to apologize to her. "Not Maya." He muttered softly, no that wasn't it either.

"Mist appeared out of Maya's stead." Ten thought to himself. It wasn't Mist either. He wasn't really afraid of these women, so he doubted that it was a woman. He considered his fear being Lilith but when she appeared and he dismissed the idea she only glowed brighter. "Oh you've got to be kidding me? How deep does this process go? I don't want to do this anymore!" Ten stood up, refusing to give in to the soul forging. A soft voice was heard above him. "It's already begun Ten. If you give up now you'll be killed. Come on Nephilim." The Smith told him from all around. He grunted and gritted his teeth. Death or success? That was what he was used to.

"I have no fear of you." Ten told the image of Lilith who merely smirked at him. "I know. But think about what you truly are afraid of. You fear your own strength, you fear the fact that you wont always have the strength to protect us. To protect ME." She told him.

"Enough!" He screamed, casing his head from the pain that it was causing him. He had no idea how far the emotions would run, how was he supposed to know that they would be THIS drawn to each other? After the Fall where he had been so far broken, body and mind, that he started his life again, she was there for him. It was a secret that only they knew but even then he couldn't continue. He stopped but the feelings didn't.

"Ten. You fear the fact that you can't do this on your own. Your greatest fear is needing help. Get over your fears and we'll pull through this." Lilith faded into her phasewalk and extended her hand. He shook his head, on the verge of tears before he took it and found himself flying straight out of the seemingly endless pit. Then the darkness came, sooner or later it would always come for him.

* * *

The Anarchist stood on top of a building in the Legionnaires camp. The stranger with the power gauntlets stood below him. Between the two of them they had racked up an impressive body count. Anarchist let himself fall from the roof and they stood eyeing each other up.

"The name's Midion. Midion Fahr." He extended his hand which was no longer glowing.

"Play nice." Kat whispered in Anarchist's helmet. He grudgingly took the expression and shook the man's hand. "Anarchist." He responded. There was no real name for him to give, no other indication of trust, so his business name would have to do.

"Huh, cool. An A.I. Don't see too many of those around. I once met a guy from Eden-3. He wore a similar kind of armour except it all interlocked and stuff. He was on Pandora about five years ago mind you. His name was-" Midion didn't get a chance to finish. Kat popped up in Anarchist's hand.

"Dante-119. We know. We met him once. The meeting didn't go well. His A.I. is nice though. He isn't." Kat frowned. "Are you here about the emergency signals as well? The fast travel will be coming online any moment. If you are I suggest we get going now." Kat told the both of them who nodded and departed for the fast travel station together. Anarchist was glad that the first friendly contact he'd met on this planet had been Midion. He would have hated to have been stuck with an incompetent idiot, but Midion was incredible intelligent and combat proficient. He could definitely hold his own against the hordes of mercenaries that the two of them faced.

* * *

"Ah what is it Lil? I was a little busy." Jace muttered as he walked into the Crimson Raider headquarters. Jackie had been called away as well. It was no secret about Jace and Rose anymore, at least it was a secret before Ten made a little message about them on the Raider open frequency. They didn't bother denying anything after that. Jace noticed a young man sitting in a chair adjusting a tie. Jace couldn't help but sniff him. Jackie walked in soon after. "What's he doing?" she asked, pointing at Jace. Lilith shrugged. Jace determined the situation before Lilith had to tell him.

"That's not possible, your existence is impossible." Jace stared at the young man who simply shrugged, "Apparently not. I heard your signal. I guessed it was a good enough place to come and make a name for myself. You know that I'm strong enough to fight." The kid reasoned.

"What is he?" Jackie asked, noticing the scent for the first time. He grinned, "My name is Arid, and I am a hybrid." He flashed a toothy grin. Jace paused for a moment before smirking, "How cute. But you need a lot more training. I can tell just by smelling you that you aren't fully in control. That's ok though, we'll work on that. I guess you'll be part of my division then. We're the ones working on taking down the sons of Dogma. My comrade Commander Ten and Captain Rose are working on the Nephilim to the east and the raiders are focused on Hyperion. There's also a bunch of mercs called the Legionnaires but they're pretty incompetent so yeah." Jace explained and led the youth out of the Raider HQ. Lilith, who had been waiting patiently at her desk the entire time didn't want Jackie to leave just yet.

"Hey, have you seen Ten recently? He's been gone for a few days." She asked, biting her lip. Jackie shrugged the question off.

"You know better than most what he's like. He'll turn up eventually after destroying a bandit village or something." Jackie left Lilith in silence. She didn't like it. The other times they knew he was going to come back but something felt wrong this time. She could usually feel his general whereabouts but this time there was nothing. She knew it wasn't anything to do with any of the armies because they would all have staged an all-out assault if any of them had managed to take Ten out of the picture.

* * *

Axton and Mordecai had been wandering around Sanctuary for a few hours shooting at random Hyperion bots that were within their range. The fast travel came alive and they went to investigate, guns drawn. "Hold up. State your names and intentions!" Mordecai ordered them. The shorter but more built man stepped forwards. "My name's Midion Fahr. I heard that emergency signal and came to see what's up." He waved his hand towards the ceiling and his gloves glowed blue. Their guns were instantly raised, what with being comprised mostly of metal.

"Call me Anarchist. And this is Kat." He held out his hand and a red woman appeared in his palm. She had cat ears and a tail. Figures.

The two of them exchanged glances. "Ten's going to love this." Axton smiled with glee as they led them to the crimson raider headquarters.

* * *

Ten woke up, bleary eyed on some kind of table. He could vaguely make out the figure of the smith, hammering away at something in a fiery forge. "So you're awake now mate? That's one of the quickest times I've seen someone overcome their fears. What did it for you?" He asked, not bothering to turn around at all. Ten didn't mind. He swung his legs over the table so that he was in a seating position.

"I saw my lover." He grunted. This granted him an estranged look from the Smith.

"That's what I'd call rough love." He grunted at his own little joke.

"No, it wasn't that. I was afraid of needing help. I didn't want to face the fact that I'm not strong enough to take on everything. That was my fear, not being strong enough to protect those I love." Ten told him. The Smith briefly stopped hammering.

"I pegged you for the heartless kind. I guess you hide emotions well. The forging is nearly done. The gauntlets will go back on. You'll pass out from the pain and when you awake, the gauntlets will be something else entirely." The Smith told him. Ten nodded and held out his hands. The smith clasped them shut around Ten's wrist and the darkness came along once again.


	4. Immediate Action

**Chapter 4**

The meeting was called for and most people turned up. Salvador had been on a binge drinking spree for the past couple of weeks and was hung-over but still turned up long enough for him to stick his middle finger up at everyone there before leaving once more to go find copious amounts of Tequila. That earned a few laughs from the Vault Hunters. There was always a high tension among them these days because of the impending threat that each of the armies rallied against them posed. The biggest threat was the Eridian energy signatures lying dormant under the surface. Scans had shown that they were simply watching the flying city, ever present eyes that never shifted or blinked. They wanted to keep Sanctuary within reach should they ever want to slaughter each and every one of them. Of course the raiders didn't want to say that, they'd lose morale and start questioning when the end of the fighting would come about, but truthfully they all expected to be fighters to the end.

The end, something that many of them had realized was a very real possibility. People who came to Pandora knew the risks and knew that their personal end was never going to have been from old age. There were a few new faces around the meeting table. Most notably was an old man sitting in Ten's favourite chair.

"So, you must all be recruits. That's interesting. Jace, introduce." Roland began but before Jace could take over, his new protégé burst his mouth open, "Sup, I'm Arid. Mom's a wolf, dad's a vampire. I'm probably stronger than all of you. That is all." The young hybrid had a very cocky attitude and most were too stunned by the bluntness of it all. The old man grunted with amusement at the last part.

"Son, each of these pretty sirens are leagues ahead of you. Then there's the pretty Nephilim standing right there. Then there's old Fido here who seems capable of trans morphing into the pioneer form of his people. Then? Then there's me, seeing as Ten is still K.O'd." The old man nudged his goggles onto his balding forehead. They could all see his eyes clearly. Rose shifted uncomfortably. She obviously knew this man.

"What are you doing here Smith? I thought Tara had you under her thumb." Rose was almost ready to attack this man on a moments notice and so were a few others after Rose's words had sunk in. Tara was the Nephilim in charge of the most powerful army they had down there.

"You believe that woman could keep the most powerful of our kind constrained like that? I'll admit that she was very clever at first, but my mind has adapted. I wanted to meet the man who managed to kill a pumped up daughter of Uriel. I wasn't disappointed." Smith grinned maniacally.

"Oh, so you're a Nephilim as well?" Roland had only just caught on. Mordecai and Brick had naturally just drowned out most of this conversation, they never understood most of it anyway. Mordecai resorted to resting his boots on the table and pulled his goggles down low over his eyes and gently began to snooze fitfully right in the middle of the meeting. This was actually a regular thing to them so nobody said anything.

"Oh aye. One of the oldest alive. A hundred twenty three. We Nephilim gain power in age, but every now and then there's one that excels and gains the power of an elder at such a young age. I knew of Ten's enormous strength but even with that I guessed he was around sixty. He wasn't too happy with that. It should almost be impossible for a Nephilim to achieve power like that at his age. He asked me to reform his soul weapons and I thought he could handle it. He's already pulled through it." The Smith told them like it was nothing. Rose stood wide eyed at what she'd just heard.

"So that was what that huge bomb like thing was when we left the Legionnaire camp. Cool stuff." Another on of the new faces spoke up at random. He paled when all eyes went on him so suddenly, "Ah sorry, where are my manners? The name's Midion Fahr. Was freelance before I heard that signal and I gotta say, when I was ripping up that mercenary camp with this guy!" Midion pointed to Anarchist with extreme glee in his eyes. The tall man in the nanosuit didn't shift at all. "I realized that there's no place I'd rather be." Fahr stated like it was completely obvious.

"Roland, I've examined each of these new people except Arid and this mister Smith. It would seem that mister Fahr and, was it Anarchist? Are extremely combat proficient. I'd suggest not even partnering them up with anyone else. They already know how to work with each other. I'd suggest keeping Arid with either Jace or Jackie at all times. Mister Smith should be kept with Rose on combat missions."

The Smith stood up at that part, "Actually, I'm not here to fight. More to spectate or even come by every now and then as a consultant but I won't actually fight unless the Nephilims hunt me down." Smith told them. The screen behind the flickered to life.

"Raiders. It has come to our attention that one of our own has defected to you. Prepare to be assimilated." Tara's ginger curls faded from view. Ten walked into the room with a set of tattoos on his forearms and he looked much healthier than he had for quite some time.

"What I miss? Oh fuck was that Tara. Hey, nice gauntlets. Dude, your hologram is hot. Excuse me. Smith get the fuck out of my seat. Sorry I'm late." Ten squeezed past everyone until he was sat in his chair. Smith stood with an amused smirk on his face. "Tara said prepare to be assimilated. I think she's about to launch a hunting party to take out the Nephilims." Kat told them from the palm of Anarchist who had walked around the table so that he was the furthest away from Ten.

"Little attractive lady. If Tara was anywhere near us. Both mine and mister Smith's weapons would be in our hands but they aren't." Ten said with a smug look. He heard a groan as Smith's soul weapon was forced into his hand. Ten felt the weight of the world attach to his back as the sword appeared due to Tara being in their vicinity. The weight of the sword broke his favourite chair and slammed him to the ground.

"Fuck. You. Smith." Was all Ten said amidst the sea of laughter.

"Wasn't me. Nephilim's are approaching. We'd better take care of this. Alex Rose. You should fight too." This sparked yet another outbreak.

"Motherfucker we're all gonna' fight." Brick stood and slammed his fist into the table. Before anything else was said a loud crash alerted them to the side of the building. A man pushed his way through the wall and threw a punch at Smith who caught it effortlessly. He snapped the man's arm and ripped through his neck with the sickle in his hand.

"Dude, told you he was a badass." Arid whispered to Jace. Arid noticed the blood pooling on the ground and realized that he hadn't fed in quite some time. "Oh shit. Blood. Jace. BLOOD!" Arid's eyes switched into a blood haze and he began to rip apart a young woman that had been part of the hunting party. She never stood a chance but now that he was sated he felt less like he had to fight.

Midion swayed his gauntlets and gave Ten some leeway in order to flip his body and get off the ground. "This bloody thing weighs a ton!" Midion complained as he literally tried to lift the blade from Ten's back.

"Well, probably more like a small moon but whatever. Thanks. Guys, let's you know. Defend our home and shit." Ten laughed like a look before throwing his sword like a javelin at Tara. She caught it but never expected it to weight what it did and she was dragged to the floor.


	5. KRIEG!

**Chapter 5 **

**A/N: I broke my ribs so this was difficult to update so instead of making you wait longer I'm giving you a very short chapter but a chapter none the less. **

**Krieg POV… Yes, you heard me.**

"Nipples!"

Great, now everyone is looking at us. Nice going meat head.

"Cabriolet!"

Krieg, you don't even know what a cabriolet is.

"The sun chariot of Truxico!"

Well, at the very least you're slicing apart these people like they're made of melon.

"Melon?"

Melon.

"MELON!"

Just make sure you don't accidentally hit any of our guys this time, I know it's a little bit confusing but specifically stay away from Gaige, I can feel the pain that you do, remember that, and Death trap isn't that much of a fun playmate.

"The little cyber punk went this way!"

I said DON'T hurt Gaige!

"I've got a meat bicycle made for three!"

If it was made for three it wouldn't be a bicycle would it? Oh god, why are you stopping? What are you stroking our chin? Your only reasonable thoughts do NOT consist of anything my mind comes across.

"I've got a meat tandem made for three!"

I cannot believe you just corrected yourself yet you can't string together a firm sentence. Wait, did you see that? Gen's pinned, you have to help him. No, don't lick mister Smith's forehead. Great, he's going to kill us.

See? We were just punched through a building by our own ally because you couldn't stop yourself from licking his bald head.

"I'm going to use your spleen to jump rope!"

That's great. At least you're back on track and actively smashing things. Luckily our little Tina is with the Siren's. Remember what we're to do if she's threatened?

"We're!"

Yes?

"WE'RE!"

Yes!?

"WE'RE GOING TO MASACRE THE EVIL NEPHILIMS!"

Very smart Krieg, let's go. People need to be saved.


	6. Fighting Back

**Chapter 6**

The three most powerful Nephilim alive, versus a much larger squad of the warrior like race. Ten liked his chances. Smith was pissed off that he had to fight and Rose was bored. Tara tried to raise the humongous sword but it wouldn't budge. She glanced at Smith who had a hammer and sickle in his hands. It was an interesting configuration. Rose was arms crossed without a weapon.

"Oh I see it now. You've reformed Ten's soul weapon. It's certainly stubborn just like him. His personal traits probably make this weapon indestructible as well." Tara commented, giving up on the weapon. Ten flicked his wrist and the sword glowed white before disappearing. His tattoos coming back once more. He had a very neat recalling trick that ensure he never lost his soul weapon, as it was tethered to him. An anchor that would always turn up to keep him rooted at his core. The tattoos glowed once more and he formed the sword in his hands.

"I'm taking to calling it Armageddon, let me show you why." Ten's voice got to the same dangerously gravely tone that emerged when he was in no mood for games. He was out for blood. Tara's eyes widened when he nearly effortlessly threw the blade like a javelin, easily clearing Sanctuary and falling towards the ground where the Nephilim camp was set up. "No! Stop this!" Tara demanded, going in to swipe at Ten's head. Smith was just about to stop her when he felt an odd wet sensation drag across his head. He looked towards the source of the major discomfort to see the raider's residential psychopath had just licked his head. Smith casually punched Krieg in the chest sending him flying through a brick wall. He shuddered before he continued to mow down the Nephilim hunting party along side Rose. Krieg ran around like a looney, spouting random comments about cabriolets and tandems made from steaks.

* * *

"Sooo." Lilith muttered awkwardly. They had been having a decent meeting before Ten came along. Everything seemed to go south when he arrived.

"Yeah." Jace finished.

"Anyway. While the Nephilim are fighting the Nephilim… Weird sentence. We should focus on the other groups. We won't get another chance like this. I want the sirens to stay as a garrison force on Sanctuary. Guns and everything are great, but we aren't dealing with any ordinary forces anymore." Roland looked around the room to see any objections, but was pleased that there were none. They weren't exactly at the best position to be having a meeting but he had faith in the abilities of Ten, Rose and Krieg, and according to Rose, Smith was just as strong as Ten, so that was something. A Huge explosion was heard outside Sanctaury's boundaries. They all looked at Angel who no doubt had information on the cause.

"Ten's throwing his sword around." Angel said simply.

"Whey hey!" Midion shouted immaturely before coughing and recovering himself.

"I mean, that's an odd thing to say." He corrected but it was obvious that much of his humour was based on immaturity. Him and Ten were going to get along famously.

"The sword that appeared on his back." Kat began. "It weights the same as the moon stations that's now inactive. That's impossible." Kat frowned. The little hologram looked taxed from making calculations.

"Yeah but it's Ten, so we've kinda come to accept that nothing he does or sets out to do is out of reach. It's fucking annoying." Axton grumbled.

"Anyway. Sons of Dogma. Jace, Arid. You're up. Midion Anarchist, go with them. Er. Anyone else wanna tag along? The only people left are… Were the Legion which Midion and Anarchist screwed over before Ten blitzed them completely. So yeah, only Hyperion remains. As long as we have a garrison that's strong enough to defend, the rest of you can do what you like. Dismissed." Roland and the others left the building, weapons drawn and ready to defend Sanctuary against the still attacking Nephilim. Jace transformed into his wolf state and began to rip apart the enemy, Jackie tore through the other immortals of the planet. Arid just sort of wandered around, snapping a neck or two as he went before finally getting to the bar.

* * *

"I've killed you before, I won't make the same mistake. I'll just incapacitate you." Ten laughed before breaking both of her arms and legs. He was about to do something else before Smith came over and caved in her skull.

"God dammit, now she'll just reform." Ten complained wearily. He wasn't in the mood for this. The rest of the attackers had been dispatched and Ten recalled his blade. "I am NOT in the mood FOR THIS SHIT!" Ten's voice shook the ground. It seemed that he was unleashing his angry side. The fury that was always there and was always his. It was never about the demons. This was him and this was real. Ten's exit from Sanctuary shook the planet below them as well. He summoned his sword and rose high above until he was directly over the Nephilim camp. A few rose to meet him high up and try their hand at killing him but it was no use, nothing could stop him from his mission. He dove to the ground and spun multiple times in mid-air, gaining his momentum before he loosed the cannon like projectile. An orbital strike from an impossibly heavy blade. The crater was wide and the damage was catastrophic. It wouldn't be enough to stop the Nephilim's permanently, but they wouldn't be able to use that area as a base any longer.

* * *

"A pint please Moxxi." Ten walked into the bar, exhausted after hauling the blade for so long. He was surprised to see that after the meeting and the attack on Sanctuary, that EVERYONE had come here, Hammerlock included. "Ten my fellow, how's it going?" He asked in his usual gentlemanly voice.

"Well you know, can't complain. Thanks Moxxi." He smiled at the barmaid who never blushed at his compliments but he knew that she had wanted him at least once some time ago. He didn't care though, his business with the sirens was a dangerous one. For the first time in his life he cursed himself for being so centrally tied to women with power, for these sirens had caused him the most bother. Since being with Maya when the raiders were first formed he and Lilith had always had a distant attraction that both of them had refused to acknowledge for them being with other people. When the defeated Jack and the Warrior for the second time in their lives, Lilith had finally revealed her feeling for him, but again, he had to deny her, there was too much wrong with him at that point. Then Mist came along and he was content with her, all feeling of Lilith were the least of his worries, but when the news of baby came and Mist had been killed, that was what shook him over the edge. Ten had to admit it, he was afraid of commitment and for the first time in his life, he was fearful of a special kind of pain. Emotional pain.


	7. Power Levels

**Chapter 7 **

"The Sons of Dogma are some especially tough sons of bitches." Jace began. He was commanding a small army in terms of power. He had a team of four, then himself leading the assault. They would start out as an infiltration team before an all-out assault on the Lycan's of different origins.

Jace's team consisted of three new arrivals plus Jackie. He knew of Jackie's abilities and he was eager to see Arid's developed as well. A hybrid of the two most volatile species in the universe. He would have said the most powerful species but frankly, after being best friends with Ten for so long, he knew that simply wasn't true.

"I can run analysis from here with Angel's assistance if you'd like?" Kat appeared dead centre of the table.

"Yes please. Ask Angel for the software on the frequencies of supernatural power fluctuations. That will be unending amounts of help in combat. Once you've got it installed in whatever memory banks you have, I'd suggest testing it on Ten and, I dunno, ask him to tense up or something. Thanks Kat." Jace told her. The A.I nodded and disappeared. Arid's eyes scanned around, thoroughly bored with the entire situation. Midion was paying attention but absently playing with one of his dreadlocks.

Anarchist looked as astute as ever, though Jace couldn't actually tell that from the state he was in. The eye holes wouldn't give anything away, they glowed a bright blue and Jace was certain that wasn't even his eyes but some kind of interface. Jace didn't care enough to invade the man's privacy however. He was more concerned with the Hyperion problem the others would face. The Nephilims wouldn't be a problem, not with Ten, Rose AND Smith taking care of them.

"So the sons of Dogma aren't to be underestimated. They have the tightest security out of anyone and they are the ones who we can't actually just go in guns blazing and wipe out completely." Jace sighed. He hated when he actually had to do things by the book. He remembered the last time he'd tried to double under the sons of Dogma. Lucinda had betrayed him instantly. Bitch.

"I've got the software set up, but I need a basic. Just a normal human power reading." Kat appeared once again looking joyful.

"ER, try Hammerlock. He's the most normal one around here." Jackie responded.

"Calculating. Hmm, thirty eight. That seems slightly disappointing. But let's see here. Who's' next?" Jace grinned, if he could actually form a chart or something, they could finally see who's the strongest.

"Roland."

"One hundred and twelve. Slightly better, next."

Jace was loving this.

"Hmm, who's slightly above the human standard but not another species? I know, Gen. The green dude." Jace told her. Kat set the scan on Gen. It took a little longer than usual but it came through.

"Sixteen thousand four hundred and thirty nine." Kat was stunned, such a huge gap in her readings.

"That's actually incredible. Now, I guess, get an average of the sirens." The conversations went on while Kat did her readings, awaiting the obviously more time consuming one.

"It averages at fifty thousand. The sirens possess actual powers at their finger tips however. I speculate that at the height of their powers the readings will fluctuate greatly."

"Hmm, that would make sense. Mister Arid here?" Jackie asked casually.

"One hundred and eighty thousand." Arid grunted at the number. He didn't like being only that much stronger than the sirens on average. He would have asked for a rerun of the numbers but he doubted the hologram would be wrong about that.

"Myself then Jace." Jackie continued, eager to see who was stronger. Jace muffled a laugh, he knew for a fact that he was more powerful than her. It was only a year ago that he'd been able to at least for a while, be on par with Ten.

"Jackie two hundred thousand. Jace, one hundred and eighty thousand as a human. As a wolf, he peaks at four hundred thousand." Kat told them, still not seeing the entire point of human competition.

"OK, so final question," Jace started, now feeling that much better than everyone else, "In the order of who's more powerful, ascending. Ten, Rose and Smith." The silence was palpable, then the group realized that literally all of the raiders were hunched over, watching them. Even Smith was interested in this.

"Alex Rose. Eight hundred thousand units… Relaxed." Kat was stunned at this, everyone turned to face her. She merely shrugged, it was a Nephilim thing, she told them, to which both Smith and Ten just laughed. She wasn't wrong, they were about to show her just how much of a 'Nephilim' thing it was.

"Mister Smith… In a relaxed state like this. Five million. Could you please extract your soul weapon?" The group slowly looked at smith. The hammer and sickle glowed into being right in his hands.

"Exactly double."

"Finally. Ten… Interesting. The number won't stop rising. It's at a steady pace but you are constantly gaining power. My scanners are picking up intervals in the small thousands with each heartbeat. You're resting at seven million. Yet, the way you fight… You're compressing your power." Kat told them. All eyes rested on Ten who blushed the same shade of Red as Lilith's hair.

"Explain that." Axton said with such sass that he may have just scorched the air for effect.

"I forgot that I left my oven on." Ten said as he bolted through the doors of Moxxi's and took flight.

"Oh no you don't!" Rose shouted after him, angrier than any had seen her before. After a brief moment of silence.

"Shall we watch?" Kat grinned, propping up a hologram of her hacking skills in Ten's ECHO. He turned mid-air to assess how close Rose was getting. The sons were high in the sky. She was closing fast. Ten sighed, clearly unaware of the ECHO call going on. He powered on into the sky, breaking the sound barrier as he barrelled towards the sons. Blinding Rose who stopped to get her bearings.

"Dammit! Come back here you liar!" She raced towards him.

Looking around the room Maya noticed that Lilith and Mist had vanished. She too decided to sneak away.

In Lilith's room back at home was where Maya found them. "Just what are you two doing?" She asked, setting herself down on the end of the bed.

"What does it look like? You're the only other person we expected to do this." She said.

"Do what?" Maya was genuinely confused.

"This." Lilith turned the computer around to show the EHCO call. She too had tapped into it. They were watching away from the prying eyes that would betray their poker faces and reveal their emotions.

"Ahh, wait, why would I be the person you expected to do this?" She asked with a slight amount of hurt in her voice.

"Because you were the first person to actually obtain him." Lilith told her like it was obvious.

"Yes but I know for a fact that he can't be tamed, and no offence Mist, while you did a bloody good job of it, he would have broken free eventually. The man is an animal when his darker side takes over, and I'm not talking about the demons. I would wager that only a siren could keep him in line, but it's not myself or Mist as proven in the past." Maya countered.

"So he needs a woman that's just as animalistic as he is?" Lilith asked her friend. Maya thought about it for a second.

Lilith stood up and led the two girls to Ten's room before simply phasing through the door with the other two sirens in tow.

"Oh my god." Maya said casually. The walls were torn and damaged, the bed broken and just a fluffed mattress lay halfway across the room. There was once a desk in there but that too had been damaged by various different sexual acts. The steel window case had Ten's head dents in it. The huge amounts of chains on the doors proved Maya's point.

"Whoever did this to him is exactly the kind of person he needs." Mist agreed with Maya. Lilith turned, a huge blush formed on her face, along with a look of shame.

"But it was me." She said.


	8. Uh Oh

**Chapter 8**

"You ever lose track of what's going on around here?" Fuse asked the other women at her table. Moxxi and Angel.

"All the time. There's just too many raiders now. To begin with it was alright, nine or ten but this is almost impossible to cater for now-" Moxxi was becoming side-tracked.

"No, I just meant with all that's happening. We're fighting, well, three separate wars now. The Legion aren't really a problem anymore, they're just a smouldering crater in the ground, but before that, they were hitting our supply lines, causing grief. There's just no end to our problems. Sooner or later we're going to come across something that we can't beat up or destroy. We'll face it someday, I just wonder whether that thing is old age or the end of a barrel." Fuse's miniature speech had stunned Angel and Moxxi.

"You need a drink, you always get philosophical when you haven't had enough alcohol." Moxxi decided, standing up to get over to Hammerlock who was currently tending the place.

"Yeah, but you always try to sleep with me when I have had enough alcohol." Fuse muttered. Moxxi winked at her with a round of drinks of a tray. "That's because I'm the female version of Ten's sex drive. It's true." Moxxi reasoned. After a moment of silence both Fuse and Angel agreed. There had never been a truer statement.

"So what do we need to catch up on then?" Moxxi brought them back on track. Angel glowed very faintly for a few seconds, as if accessing a ton of notes that she'd put on a computer system.

"Well, the Legion's gone. The sons of Dogma are being handled by Jace's team." Angel began.

"Right, so Jace's team; that's mostly our newcomers, what do you think about them?" Fuse began.

"Arid. I wouldn't mind getting to know him a little better." Moxxi cooed out of the blue. She realized that she'd said that out loud and quickly apologized. Nobody had dared bring up her and Mordecai for a really long time, and for good reason. It wasn't just a sore subject, but after their brief reunion at the high school, they had both agreed that it was best they stay apart. What they had was good, but this was driving people apart. As far as anyone knew not even Ten had been courting any woman. Of course; Moxxi knew better, but she was the only raider to know of that little secret, and she expected it to stay that way for quite some time.

"Right, so anyway, Arid, he's a hybrid between Jace and Jackie's species. I didn't even know that was possible. Judging by that recent drama, he's not as strong as either of them, but I guess he will be with Jace training him." Angel responded. She timidly sipped at her cranberry juice. She wasn't a drinker, even without her upbringing she wouldn't have been a drinker, it just wasn't her.

"Midion." The conversation kept on going until every new member had been thoroughly discussed, even Mister Smith who had gone back to chatting with Rose. Apparently he had a forge in the underside of Sanctuary, only accessible by a Nephilim. Smith didn't seem like the sociable type, but after Tara had sent the hunting party after him as well as the others, he concluded that they were all in this boat together.

"The Nephilim. They actually managed to get Ten angry today. He threw his big sword at their camp and spread chaos through their ranks. It will no doubt take them quite a long time to recover from that. According to Tannis there's no news on the Eridian front, perhaps they're waiting to see us worn down by the others before they make their move. It's possible. Either way, Hyperion still sends the occasional bombardment but Nakyama still doesn't show his face. Coward. I know that Jace is waiting for a chance to rip him apart, but it would be suicide for him to go there alone." Angel told them. The women continued to chat idly, until Rose flew back into Moxxi's holding Ten by the ankle. "He might be supressing his power, but it's still fun to throw him a beating." She said, dragging him across the ground before leaving him there. "Ow." He muttered absently before standing and brushing the dust from his trousers. Once again, his shirt had been blasted to pieces by Gaige's AA turrets. Nobody knew why Gaige wouldn't reprogram them for him. She did for everyone else. She'd even taken five minutes to program them for Smith. That was earlier that day, so she had no excuse, but Ten was about to fix that.

"Gaige, tell them to stop targeting me or the next time they do, I'll target them, and punch them into oblivion." He said with a dry smile before walking off towards the raider's headquarters.

When he got there he just wanted to slam onto his half broken mattress and die. He walked over to the doors, forgetting that the last time he'd left, was Lilith teleporting them to different places, he'd left the chains on the door. Oh well, he'd fix the broken door later. Crash; straight through the door he went. Inside his room stood three sirens.

"What. Why. How. Why. When. Get anyone of that? No? Let me simplify. WHAT are you doing in my room? HOW did you all get away from the bar unnoticed? WHY did you even think this was a good idea? WHEN are you going to leave me to go to sleep?" He asked, very quickly, stunning them briefly.

"Lilith did it." Mist pointed innocently at Lilith. Ten suddenly realized that he'd slept with all three of these women, two of which had been at the same time.

"Lilith DID do it." Maya said far more cheekily that Mist. Lilith's bright red cheeks alerted Ten to what was going on. She'd told them that she was sleeping with him.

Folding his arms and taking a moment to take it in, he finally spoke up, "How much do they know?" He asked calmly as he could. Situation given.

"Only this." She motioned the destroyed room around them.

"OK. Please leave, I'm tired." He said, shooing them out and trying to fix the door. The three sirens watched his attempt from the hallway. "Think he's angry?" Maya asked casually. Ten's frustration soon go the better of him and he punched the door so hard that it hit the opposite wall and shattered into thousands of pieces. Lilith gulped hard, "He's so going to kill me." She said.


	9. Omega

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Sorry about how slow these chapters are coming but I'm starting to lose inspiration so I'll try my best to keep this interesting. My main focus story has almost finished now though, so this will be my utmost priority now, hopefully I can pull it back around. **

**Ten POV – Yes, this is happening again.**

* * *

You spin my head round, right round as you go down, when you go down now. I don't know why that's been stuck in my head, but ever since I've woken up, it's just there. Right, todays to do list. Let's see…

Decimate Hyperion. OK, I'll get right onto that.

Obliterate the Nephilims. Yup, already started that.

Annihilate the Sons of Dogma. Ah, that's a little bit easier than the Nephilim thing but I get the feeling that they're going to no doubt gang up on me now. I got up and found some trousers, which admittedly all look the same now. Black combats with rips and holes all through them. My signature combat boots swallowing the legs of my trousers for higher manoeuvrability. I don't know why I even bother with a shirt anymore, they always get ripped apart anyway. I grabbed one anyway. I got a stockpile from the quick change because that's how I roll nowadays. Walking through my open doorway I noticed that the headquarters was extremely quiet. I went upstairs to the war room just to check that I hadn't been completely abandoned. Astor and Axton were there watching the war console intently.

"What are you doing?" I asked them both, neither of which paid me much attention.

"Watching the sirens storm Hyperion. It's not exactly going well for them." Axton said, stroking the bristles on his chin.

"Want me to intervene?" I asked casually. He nodded, "Yeah, might be a good idea. They're starting to get overwhelmed down there." He said at last before turning back to another console. I nodded and went back down to my room to find my guns. A sword won't do much against Hyperion, maybe Jack will get the sword if the intel reports are true and he's been cloned by Nakyama. I found the weapons in question. The Howitzer and the Jackal, my truly powerful guns, able to shoot huge rounds up to speeds of Mach 10. The Godkillers. I holstered them firmly before leaving Sanctuary via the fast travel station. It brought my right outside the Hyperion compound. In the distance a battle was raging on, except it was a battle of power, all six sirens were here the wreak havoc upon the place. Make that six sirens and the strongest Nephilim in history. Booyah bitch.

I casually jumped high into the sky to clear the wall of the compound and landed on the roof of one of the structure. To my left I heard a wall mounted turrets digistructing into reality. Usually you'd have to wait for it to fully materialize before destroying it, but with the Godkillers you only have to shoot at the wall before it's destroyed. I held up one arm and fired the Howitzer at the wall holding the digistruct pad, sending a shower of concrete chunks blasting over the battle field. A certain siren looked up from her covered position and noticed me, a look of relief hanging on her face. I gently glided down to meet them, not bothered to hide from the shower of bullets heading my way. I noticed the bots were coming out of a new form of digistruct pads, it was a constant gateway. They must have been having a real tough time killing these guys.

I chuckled a bit before unleashing four rounds of Hell on the Hyperion gateways, effectively stopping anyone from coming through.

"Thanks. We managed to destroy one of those gateways but we ran out of explosives so it became a tad impossible. We need to get to the-"Lilith began but she was quickly cut off from her words when an almost glowing metallic figure came out of a doorway. It was Handsome Jack but he was different, not quite exactly human.

"Not so handsome Jack." I said with a frown. He looked at us with a hungry blood lost that he's clearly been waiting to sate for quite some time. Without a moments notice he rushed us and punched me straight in the face.

"Gah fuck! He's made of mental. Unfair!" I shouted in rage.

"Glad you like the new improvements Ten." Jack responded in his raspy metallic voice. I'm really starting to dislike this guy. Nakyama appeared on a small tv screen above our heads.

"How do you like my new improvements?" He asked quirkily.

"You! You're the one responsible for Elizabeth's death! Oh man, I'd hate to be you today. Once I kill this er… Meta-Jack? I'm going to find you and drag you back to Sanctuary where I'm going to beat you to within and inch of your life before I stab you with an insta-heal then leave you for Jace. Sucks to be you Nakyama dude." I started to laugh before turning back to the incredibly strong threat before me.

"So how did you pull this off?" I asked, unsure whether or not I cared who explained it to me.

"Firstly I used a blood sample to clone Jack. That alone took time but once I'd gotten the man perfect. I imbued the cloned DNA with DNA of your own into an empty Nephilim embryo that we got from our allies at that camp due east of here. After that I infused the genetic material with poly-kryten. To put it simply. Handsome Jack is a living breathing metal Nephilim with the power of the great Ten Ome-" He's getting close to revealing things I don't want revealed.

"Say another syllable and I'll smite you down and pull your spine out myself, and nothing Jace does will ever compare to the pain you'll receive if you say my last name." I threatened. The sirens looked wide eyed. I really didn't want to have to deal with that today.

"Omega." He smiled wide, revealing his crooked teeth. I chuckled darkly. I'm going to fucking kill him.

"Oh man, now you've done it. It's a shame you can't comprehend power frequencies like Kat. I'd love to see what mine's registering now that I'm going full out to kill you Nakyama." I told him. I noticed that Angel was glowing brightly. She was broadcasting everything. Everyone had just heard.

"Kat said she's already on it." I heard Midion call out of the raider frequency. I flashed my eyes upwards, noticing that Handsome Jack's were a bright purple. He has my power AND an infusion of Eridium? Not bad, but he's got a long way to go.

"Ready to die again Jack?" I asked. He growled viciously before letting loose a barrage of punches. I cannot be fucked to even dodge these. How can anyone be so weak? It's pathetic. I should squash the entire planet for being so weak compared to me. Wait no, that's the wrong thing to be thinking. This much power makes people that way, that's why I have to compress it. Too much makes people go insane. I did however catch his metal arm by the wrist and then at the shoulder before viciously ripping the two apart. Then moving on to his other arm then his legs. I brutally mutilated the man before his daughters own eyes. Fuck, I'm a monster.

"Angel, have your words. If he tries anything the next thing I separate is his head." I armed her. She nodded slowly before walking over to the creature that her father had become. He was always a monster, just not his flesh until this day.

"Angel, baby. I'm glad you're here. Despite everything that might seem the way it is. I wanted you to know that I never meant to harm you. I realized my mistake in my last life and I wanted to atone for those in this one. I can't say the same for your friends, but baby I do love you." Jack's features softened, I could even hear the truth in his words.

"That's OK dad, but you're a monster, and it's my place to end your life for the second time. I'm sorry." She said with determination in her voice. She was so much stronger than she was at the start of her journey. She held out her hand. Her wings flowed so fucking brightly I'm certain that they seared my retinas. She let electricity arch out from her body as Jack let out an agonizing scream that I'm certain will haunt me for the rest of my life. His body began to bubble and melt before it exploded outwards in a shower of molten poly-kryten Nephilim. Maya shielded all of the sirens but not me. I was standing the closest to him as well. I only got splattered with molten metal a little bit though.

Now that the family feud was finally dealt with I reared up against the sky. Time to deal with the bastard that revealed my name sake. "Nakyama. I know you think you're clever, revealing my name. Only one of the Omega brothers still go by that name and I assure you it isn't me. I'll kill you for this!" I bellowed at him before rocketing my body and sword into the side of the most heavily armoured building in the hopes of finding that snivelling coward.


	10. A New Threat

**Chapter 10**

"I hate you Claptrap!" A burly Mexican accent shouted in a furious tone as a dwarf of a man barrelled through the Crimson Raider headquarters. The Claptrap unit gave off a terrified yell of surprise as the dwarf gave chase.

"I'll use your deactivated unit as a gun rack!" Salvador shouted once more, scaring the citizens of Sanctuary half to death and back. Up in the raider headquarters a group had begun to play a board game. Lilith, who had left Ten to his devices at the new Hyperion base. Brick who had an odd obsession with sirens as of recently. Mordecai who seriously had nothing better to do, and Tiny Tina, who had gotten bored of beating up her father for the day. She had decided to let him rest, and by rest, she'd shown him where to throw his axe. An unlucky slot machine had met its match for the day. That being said it had then decided to spit grenades everywhere, so the raiders weren't actually sure who came out on top in that battle.

"So if I wanna' punch him!?" Brick boomed with a laugh. The others were uncertain as to why he was laughing. Most of them were still in the war room from the last game that Tina had set up.

"Yo' gonna' have to wait Brickey!" Tina demanded in a decidedly ghetto voice before considering something for a moment. "Seriously though girl, we should probably wait for Ten." She said at last. Lilith tensed up a little bit at that. Something didn't seem quite right with Tina's game. It was as if the child's mind was set on waiting for something that wasn't going to happen. I.E like Ten appearing out of the blue to play the board games with them. It sent a chill down Lilith's spine.

"Tina, Ten's a little busy right now. He's dealing with Hyperion. After that he's decided to help Jack with the other group trying to hurt us. Then there's not much left apart from the last remaining Nephilim." Lilith muttered the last part, she knew the words could confuse Tina and she didn't want to go through explaining Ten's species to the already slightly insane little girl.

"Naw I'm sure he'll turn up." Tina said wistfully before picking up the multi edged dice and chucking them down onto the table.

* * *

Jace led the infiltration group through the underground tunnels that hung to the surface tightly. Up above they heard the sound barrier crack.

"The fuck was that?" Jace looked from side to side. Jackie merely shrugged.

"Probably some useless cun-" Arid began but Jace coughed loudly. He was fine with every other curse in creation, but that one was just overly filthy and he didn't want it heard in his presence.

"Useless pawn." Arid corrected himself very fast. He may have been a hybrid between two legendary races, but both Jackie and especially Jace were just leagues ahead of him.

"Identified. Holy… It's Ten. He's carrying someone, and in a less than safe manor for someone flying that fast." Kat sparked up as a full sized hologram in the low light of the tunnels. Anarchist sighed heavily, shaking his head. This used way too much power and she knew it. Soon enough he'd start feeling the effects. He turned off the power inside his visor. There was low light, so it didn't matter that his eyes could potentially be seen behind the mask. He wielded his custom Barrett fifty calibre sniper rifle. No one knew why he'd decided that this was the best choice of weaponry inside a tightly enclosed tunnel, but no one called him out on it.

There was a loud crash heard just outside their tunnel before it exploded inwards about twenty yards away from where they had been stopped. The light flooded in and so did two figures. One coughing badly, a number of used insta-heal needles sticking out of his body. Anarchist flipped a switch and two flood lights illuminated the area in front of him. It was Ten. He pushed the crawling figures forwards so hard that he tumbled right into Jace.

"Please, kill me!" Nakyama begged. Jace's face contorted in rage as he pushed him straight back at Ten. "Oh I definitely will, but not before I take it out on you for murdering Elizabeth, that plus everything you've put us through since." Jace had actually let out a wolfish growl before swiping one single punch at Nakyama that knocked him out clean.

"What's with all the needles?" Jackie asked, hoping not to ruin the moment, but her curiosity could only grow so large.

"He revealed my last name to everyone. I beat him until the brink of death and revitalized him. Every needle is one more beating I threw him." Ten answered monotonously. Jace cursed, he knew what it meant for that name to be uttered.

"What's your surname?" Midion asked after the silence.

"You can clearly see the number of needles signifying the amount of times he's beaten the coward and THAT'S what you ask?" Anarchist looked at Midion shaking his head. Ten waved it away.

"It's alright, if I hadn't told you someone else would have whispered it in the shadows. My last name is Omega. I'm one of the Omega brothers from the massacre that happened with the Order of the impending storm. I know that Jace knew from all those years ago when the Order decided to test their little biological weapon against the attacking Lycans. Fun times, not really, but you get the idea." Ten explained before picking Nakyama up and walking back towards the entrance to the outside world. Jace's team followed.

"Come, end him, we haven't got all day." Ten told Jace who nodded and slapped Nakyama awake.

"Jackie can you bite him and strengthen him, I want him to feel my full power and this weak body can't do that." Jace spat distastefully. Jackie nodded and pumped her super vampire serum into his body. Nakyama jumped right up in his enhanced state, looking around cautiously. Just as he was setting his eyes on Jace, a fist collided with the side of Nakyama's jaw. Jace's punch had hit the crazy doctor with so much force that his head never stopped moving until they'd heard a sickly crunch and it had nearly completed a full three hundred and sixty degree rotation. Ten grimaced at how disturbing the entire thing was. Nakyama dropped dead.

"Good, let us be off. No need for stealth anymore, I'm bound to blow your cover sooner or later." Ten grinned like a child, and Kat noticed that.

"Why?" She asked cautiously. He didn't answer her with words, only actions. He pulled out two extremely large handguns both of which had a ridiculous barrel length. Anarchist whistled through his mask.

"Ah dude, BO-RING!" Arid complained. Ten simply fired off a round. The kickback force actually emanated a shockwave around the gun and pushed Ten back a few feet. The round his one of the buildings that the sons of Dogma had set up. The Sons of Dogma military strength was a combination of mercenaries, Lycans and a truce unit of Nephilims that Tara had clearly sent over to ensure their continued co-operation for the fall of Sanctuary.

Ten holstered his guns, face still plastered with the same grin as before. Turning back towards the group they heard a huge alarm go off.

"Hey Anar-dude. How's about messiest kill wins a round?" Ten asked, turning to face Anarchist who had tried his best to remain silent up until that point.

"I don't kill like that for pleasure or on a regular basis. If I do that it's only ever to prove a point; that point being that I'm not someone that you'd ever want to fuck with." Anarchist tilted his head slightly, as if anticipating Ten's immaturity seeing this as a challenge issued. His head returned to the same place as before, "Oh and I don't make threats; I make promise." Anarchist had a slight tinge to his voice. Jace was watching in awe, the man had definitely just challenged Ten, he could feel the electricity of their exchange going through the air like a dangerously aggressive alpha male vibe.

"Oh? Well I guess there's only one way to see if you can pull through on those promises isn't there? If you think you can beat me without the A.I telling you what to do, then be my guest?" Ten grinned evilly at the Anarchist, already knowing what he was going to do for this 'messiest kill'

The Anarchist stopped dead, his hands balling into fists. He turned slightly, making sure that Ten could see his eyes that were glowing white once again. "You're on." He said with determination in his voice.

Ten grinned again and looked over to where many different groups of military units were gathering to get ready to formulate a defence against the attack party. "Eenie, meenie, miney, moe." Ten stopped his finger over a group of hired mercenaries. Ten smirked again before powering into a flight path right towards them, his fists ready to turn hired guns into red mist.

"Is it just me or is he always just an asshole?" Anarchist asked out loud. Seemingly to no one before Kat cut in. "I got that vibe too." She agreed.

"No, he's usually not this bad. He's almost erratic. The last time I saw him like this was when we were fighting in my uncle's tournament." Jace said with a distracted tone.

Arid looked over to Anarchist expectantly. "Well, aren't you gonna go kill someone?" He looked almost disappointed that Anarchist was still waiting with the group, marching at a casual pace instead of decimating everyone like he knew each member of their squad was capable of doing.

"Nope. My only goal was to get rid of the jackass. I succeeded. Now let's get going. You tell me their leaders are strong, then we should strike while they're still in disarray." Anarchist got the group back on focus. Apart from Ten, who was having the time of his life. That man child had just been handed Christmas in terms of bloodlust.

* * *

Walking back through the streets of Sanctuary after the days events Smith paused, head cocked as if listening for something. He remained like that until without warning he summoned his Soul Weapon and threw the hammer into a nearby alley, hearing it crash against the wall.

"Twitchy as ever I see." A smooth voice mocked from his opposite side. Smith's only response was to hurl his sickle that way.  
"Come out where I can see you, Walker." Smith growled, already fed up as he retracted his soul weapons.  
A shadow nearby suddenly grew darker before a shape slowly emerged from it. Nightwalker smiled condescendingly at his elder.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?" He chided jokingly.

"As much as I wish you were still my friend we lost that when Tara took control of you, you condescending prat." Smith replied, regret tinging his tone.

The dark skinned Nephilim winced. "Indeed..." he murmured before suddenly brightening and saying, "But I didn't come here to mope. The Grand High Bitch sent me with a proposition for you."

"Tell her to come here herself." Smith replied with an eager grin, obviously still in battle mode, "So that I can shove my boot so far up her arsehole she'll taste shit for the next week." He said without any hint of sarcasm.

"I'll be sure to relay the message." Nightwalker promised, smiling at the thought of how pissed Tara would be. He began sinking into the shadows but paused when he was waist deep and said, "Smith, there's something I have to warn you about."

"What?"

"Tara's been acting a lot stranger recently." Nightwalker began but Smith cut in straight away.

"Of course she is, she's fucking mental." He said in complete deadpan.

"No you don't understand. I've known Tara for a long time and she's always been into stuff that's superstitious even by the standards of us Nephilim, but recently I think she may actually have stumbled upon something far more dangerous than she understands. Whenever your prized boy comes into question people are labelling him the 'Untameable' and muttering about Tara's plan not working. Look Smith, I know we're fighting different sides of a war here, but just between you and me I think there's a higher power in play here, and Ten's the objective." Nightwalker told his oldest friend.

Smith considered this greatly, "I've been thinking the same thing. I don't know anymore than you do. There was a revelation though. One of the geeks here figured out a way to measure power and strength from frequencies. An average human was based at thirty eight. I scored four million and when it came to Ten, the program figured out that he's greatly compressing his strength." Smith didn't quite know why he was telling his supposed enemy this, but he thought that if anything, it might deter a future attack for quite some time.

"So what'd he get? Like three million or something?" Nightwalker was actually more interested in this than he initially thought he would be.

"Seven million and rising. We can't figure out exactly how strong the Son of that wretched archdemon is." Smith sighed briefly, "I think our meeting has expired." He said before backing away from his once friend who just looked on earnestly before speaking once more.

"I think Tara has found a way to strengthen her hold on me. If I'm right I won't be able to resist certain orders like I usually can. She may be able to force me to come and kill you or your friends. " Nightwalker warned, worry clear in his tone.

"My forge is sealed against your entry and I'll warn the others about you. That's all I can do."

"Smith?"

"Yes?"

"You remember that promise you made me? Will you keep it?"

"...Yes, old friend. If you hurt the innocent, I will see to it that you are slain, but especially if you hurt anyone that Ten calls family, it would not be I you'd have to worry about. I cannot offer you a quick death either. If you're unfortunate enough for that to happen, then I truly feel sorry for you. That man holds untold rage." Smith said wistfully.

"...Thank you, my friend." Nightwalker whispered as he sank fully into the shadows.

**A/N: Nightwalker belongs to Elemental Hybrid, you guys need to go check out his story, it kicks ass, he's also the one who created Gen and many others. All credit where credit is due :)**


	11. Danger Zone

**Chapter 11 **

**A/N: Just a quick reminder about the OC's of this story that aren't mine. All credit should go to the rightful owners. Nightwalker like a few other OC's in this story are owned by Elemental Hybrid, check him out! :)**

The elite task force assigned to taking down the sons of Dogma were moving fast, eliminating every target they came across. Luckily four out of the six of them were supernatural and incredibly strong, strong enough to take down the Nephilim that had sided with the Lycans for a last ditch effort at killing the major players of Sanctuary. Unluckily for them, all of the major players were either beating down on their doorstep or defending the flying city itself.

"Hmm." Jace grunted as he noticed two new arrivals to the battlefield. Ten turned his head in the direction of where Jace was looking. A man who wore red forest fatigued army pants strode out next to a gothic looking man with… Horns in his temples? They were as black as his hair but swept back. It was easy to see that they were horns even from the distance they were at.

"Jace." The man in the army pants growled.

"Seth." Jace nodded, ignoring the battle raging on around him. He was transfixed with the new arrival.

Ten waved his hand at the group. Everyone departed to continue the fight in his stead. He and Jace stood at the front of the battlefield, looking up to the top of the one story entrance. Ten could tell that this man was important and quite possibly not a push over.

"Who's this punk?" Ten asked, looking up at the two with a certain amount of disdain present.

"My name is Seth. I'm one of the legendary sons of Dogma. We're here to unleash a power so great that not even your strongest fighter would stand a chance against him." Seth sounded like all talk and no show but that threat carried weight around the raiders, especially Ten.

"OK then?" Ten deadpanned. His lack of interest seemed to catch on with Seth. The Dogma leader turned his attention to the bored man below him.

"And who would you be? No doubt another of Jace's lackeys. He'll need all the help he can get." Seth laughed out loud. His arrogance and such was what set Ten in motion. Nightwalker shifted uneasily next to him. Jace laughed just as loudly before stepping away from Ten.

"Lackey? No. If you want to have a list of my credentials then you're welcome, but I'll try and be brief so that you can understand just what you've put yourself into. My name is Ten. I'm one of the original Death's Messengers, ranked below only Captain Alex Rose. I fought and bested everyone in the Torgue's Campaign of Carnage. I fought in the Lycan rebellions when I was only ten years old. You might start to remember me now. The rebellion years was when I started making a name for myself amongst the Lycan people. The Harbinger of Hell was my favourite one. Ask Tara just who the fuck I am." Ten smiled back at the look of shock horror that wrote itself all over Seth's face. Nightwalker looked incredibly disturbed by what he'd just heard.

"Something gives me the feeling that by 'summing up' he's just picking the popular things. There is even more to this man than what he says." The goth stated. Ten turned to him next.

"And who are you?" He asked casually. Noticing the vibe the man was giving off, he much like Smith was incredibly powerful. Ten would have to be cautious around that one.

"As of mister Smith returning to his pacifier ways of life, I am the Alpha male of the Nephilim race." The man said as casually as ever.

Ten raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh really? Well in that case, I'll enjoy tearing you apart just as much as I did when I killed Tara about forty times on Loboria. I never did find out where she'd kept that much eridium but of well." Ten smirked, summoning his soul weapon. The very existence of the impossibly heavy blade made Nightwalker shudder backwards expectantly.

"We should return. It will take all five of us to defeat him." Nightwalker said urgently. Pulling Seth back inside.

"Oh you mother-" Ten's voice was cut off by the powered doors. Seth and Nightwalker returned to their inner sanctum while Jace and Ten gave pursuit. Jace ran up the side of the base wall and flipped his body effortlessly as Ten jumped the entire thing before landing outside the same doors they witnessed their prey run through.

"I got this." Ten grinned. Sword still in hand he swung it upwards with all of his might. The door cracked and the entire structure wept under the pressure the sword gave off. The two door halves and a good amount of the ceiling behind it went into the sky.

"Nice." Jace commented casually. They both stopped for a moment to see if they building debris was going to return to the planet surface anytime soon. When they both finally agreed that it wasn't they continued to infiltrate the base.

"Any idea who the entire gang is? Marilyn Manson mentioned five of them." Ten asked as they ran through a series of corridors. Jace shrugged slightly.

"No idea. I know Seth and Jessica. Maybe Omega and Zeta will make an appearance. I've had a theory for a long time that Omega and Zeta are actually Gamma and Beta." Jace told Ten. The sudden pieces of incredibly obvious logic piecing themselves together caused Ten to stop altogether and stare off into the distance while he worked it all out. "SON OF A BI-"

* * *

"Nightwalker we could have killed them, why pull us away like that? I know it's more fun to kill them in front of everybody else but we could have ended this shambles of a war then and there." Seth grunted angrily at the Nephilim before him. In the room was a group of powerful people.

"Because we couldn't have. Weren't you listening? That's Ten. The man that Tara has been trying to capture slash kill for the past year. She was the strongest of us excluding Smith and even when she was pumped full of Eridium Ten kept killing her without breaking a sweat. I assume that you are aware of how members of the Nephilim race come to be?" Nightwalker asked. To his right he noticed Gamma and Beta exchange a glance.

"I've been told." Seth nodded. Jessica sat on a comfy looking chair, examining the exchange between the two males. Any minute now Tara would come through the fast travel network and their group would become one larger and a lot stronger.

"Tara's mother is one of the consorts of the white city, arguably the most powerful angel there is. That makes for a very strong child. Ten's father is the archdemon himself." Nightwalker said it slowly so that it would properly sink in for the Lycan in front of him. Seth paled slightly, "Uh oh." No one else shared his look of panic though.

"Don't worry about it. As strong as he is, once Tara gets here he'll have to simultaneously have to fight off two of the strongest Lycans there is. Two of the strongest Nephilim there is. And US." Gamma told them. He was leaning against one of the walls playing around with a metal ceiling panel. Crushing it into near nothingness before folding it back out again. Beta sighed. "Yes brother. But you know as well as any what he is capable of." Beta threw it out there.

"I know. But despite how death proof he has proven to be, every man has his breaking point. We shall find his." Gamma responded. Tara walked through the personal fast travel station. She noticed the looks on everyone's faces.

"What? I've been back for only an hour. Smith has broken his pact of peacefulness. It was painful." Tara groaned slightly before cricking her neck much to her pleasure.

"The Nephilim have nearly been wiped out. Our last remaining numbers have joined forces with the Sons of Dogma completely, we're all here. Aside from that, the Legion are officially dead. Ten went on a rampage and destroyed the Hyperion military faction off the face of the universe. Now Jace and Ten are leading an elite fighting force and are ripping us to shreds. Those two are on their way here right as we speak. The six of us in this room are the only ones left for them." Nightwalker informed her.

"Nice try Marilyn Manson but I think you miscounted. There are actually eight of us in this room." Ten laughed as he barrelled into the room and casually sat on the sofa right in the middle of Beta and Jessica. Nightwalker growled viciously at being called Marilyn Manson and Jace merely frowned.

"Come on dude, you've already used that line." Jace frowned, crossing his arms. They were completely outnumbered and outpowered in this situation yet they were acting like it was nothing to be worried about. It did put Tara on edge.

"Come on Torgue, it was good and he wasn't there, it clearly merits a second use." Ten argued, throwing his arms across the back of the couch before looking over to Jessica, "Hey, how you doin'?" He asked, putting on a soft accent before looking towards Beta on his other side.

"Ew, when did you get here?" He recoiled with disgust before standing and physically cringing at the sight of Beta.

"Oh come on! It's not like we didn't have sex as well!" Beta argued but immediately clamped a hand across her mouth. Ten froze like a statue with a confused look on his face. Jace looked from one to the other before bursting into a fit of laughter before he fell on the floor in his fits of hysteria.

"What?" Ten deadpanned, looking as pale as a ghost.

"It was after the institute, we all celebrated together and got really drunk. How can you not remember?" Beta growled angrily. Tens face slowly turned form disgust to relief to hysteria.

"That wasn't me. That was him!" He laughed pointing at Jace who'd turned almost green at the revelation before them. Ten was practically K.O'd by his own antics that he had accidentally slammed his body into the wall and slid to the floor, clutching his ribs still laughing.

"Anyway, can we get back to fighting each other to the death? I need to reduce the witnesses of what we just heard to one." Jace glared at Ten who managed to look solemn for a cumulative of one second before laughing away once again.

"Suits me." Nightwalker laughed before lunging at Jace who narrowly escaped the impending attack.

"Unluckily for you guys you all have to fight him." Jace said, mentioning Ten, "But on top of that you've got a super lycan? Man, sucks to be you right now." Jace tensed up before anyone could question what he'd just said. The transformation was practically instant now. The silver fur was gleaming from a non-existent source of light.

"OK, OK, I'm sorry but that's funny as fuck. Alright I'm ready, who's first?" Ten wiped a tear away from his eyes as he stood up and summoned his soul weapon. He was now strong enough to hold it in only one hand. Jessica stood up from the couch and splayed her hands. Instantly a wave of ice engulfed Ten from head to toe. He would have frowned if his facial features weren't stuck in a mild grin. He focused hard. Suddenly the ice cracked and he burst out looking angry now. Seth jumped up and threw flames at Ten hoping to melt him. When the fire parted and Ten looked bored he felt immensely emasculated.

"Dude. I've been fighting with multiple demons inside my soul for like the past five years or something ridiculous, one of which was literally made with fire for blood, that shit don't work on me." Ten stifled a laugh as he advanced on the stunned sons of Dogma.

* * *

Moxxi turned around at her bar to see Lilith lying across the bar looking depressed.

"Oh what is it now?" Moxxi asked. Lilith was alone but she still had to be careful what she said around people. Only she fully knew of the drama between Lilith and Ten, about how it had all started when Ten first came to Sanctuary. He hadn't come on any business regarding himself, he'd come looking for someone in particular. True it had been Maya who broke through his defensive shell, but Ten's eyes could never be fully kept off of a certain red headed siren.

"I'm not sure if I should even tell you this, but our secret meetings have kinda' had a small development." Lilith almost whispered from her position along the bar. Moxxi raised an eyebrow, "Oh? What kind of development?" She asked with genuine curiosity, this could either be very good or very bad, those words would never merit a middle ground for whatever was on her mind.

"The kind that takes nine months." Lilith looked up with despair heavy in her eyes. Moxxi's mind raced at a million miles an hour, her eyes were as big as her breasts when she realized exactly what that meant.

"Who else knows?" She almost smashed a glass when she reared up and leaned in closer to Lilith. "Only me." She shook her head. It was clear that she didn't want to be the only one who knew or whether she actually wanted to be aware of it at all.

"Well do you want this or not?" Moxxi asked managing to maintain herself again. Lilith thought about it for a second.

"Of course I want this, but Ten doesn't, not after what happened at the fall. He had a child coming and Mist was killed. Resurrected, but the baby still died." Lilith almost started crying before Moxxi assumed her motherly role.

"Hey don't worry. We'll keep this to ourselves for now. Once we've dealt with the armies threatening to kill us and have peace we'll figure out how to tell him." Moxxi smiled. Lilith nodded and smiled back.

"Well, I've seen enough here. Let's go." Gamma stated, getting up from his position over by the wall. Beta nodded and they both disappeared without a trace.

"Oh for fucks sake, not again. It's taken me a year to catch up to them!" Ten cursed feverishly before turning back to the lycans in front of him. Tara was watching with enjoyment. Jace had his hands rather full with Nightwalker who was a far more respectable opponent than Jace had thought he was going to be. Ten turned serious and swiped his left leg outwards before recalling it straight into Seth's stomach, making the Lycan double over before he feigned an uppercut that turned into him cupping the Lycan's throat before he lifted him high off the ground.

"No!" Jessica tired to intervene but Ten was in full brutality mode, he punched her straight in the nose, breaking it with ease before turning his attention back to the one he was holding up to the ceiling. Ten grimaced from the brutality of his own actions as he violently slammed Seth into the ground, shaking the entire building and crushing the Lycan's windpipe. Seth lay on the floor for a minute before he died from suffocation and trauma. Jessica looked shocked and shaken. Tara decided that now was the time to take the floor.

Jace had the upperhand, he was about to swipe his claws through the Nephilim's throat when he abruptly melted into the shadows. Jace looked around frantically but decided on giving in when he didn't reappear. Instead Jace looked over to where he noticed a dead Seth. The last two were squaring off against Ten who was really angry at this point.

"I don't want to be anywhere near this. I'm going to regroup the other guys." Jace said before backing away. He considered the sons of Dogma officially dead on this day, the day when Seth and Jessica took on Ten.

Tara tried to punch Ten but he was too fast for her, he grabbed her fist and jammed it backwards in a way that a hand shouldn't bend. All of the bones from her fingers to her elbow broke and splintered out of her skin in a messy show of red mist. A horrified Jessica quickly froze the arm of the Nephilim before attempting to freeze Ten once again. She succeeded but didn't let up, she continued to pile on the power until he was frozen solid in the densest ice that she could conjure. She looked relieved for a moment before it began to melt before her very eyes. His face contorted into one of rage before he began to protrude black flames that eager licked at the ice before both the ice and the black flames died out completely. The ground was slick with water and the air hung with a thick mist that was created from Ten's heat.

"Impossible!" Tara screamed at Ten. In the blink of an eye Ten grabbed Jessica by the jaw and snapped her neck in a quick and clean movement. She never even had time to scream.

"Nothing is impossible when you're fighting for the one you love." Ten's mind quickly wandered back to Lilith and what he'd seen when Smith was reforming his soul weapon. He purged everything from his mind before focusing on Tara once again. He grabbed her other arm and jammed it up behind her back, breaking her shoulder.

"Now, you and I will continued to reform for the rest of eternity, but your army, gone. The Lycans, all gone. Only you remain. I will by all means keep killing you, or you can leave and never come back. I will let you think it through while you're trying to reform with every bone broken in your body. Just know that one day I'll get tired and instead of killing you, I'll capture you instead and keep you imprisoned in a cell designed for me. You will rot for eternity and the only company you'll ever receive will be a visit from me once a century. Your choice." Ten frowned at his own words. He'd been so dark during the war that his final outcome did not please him, but he felt that his point had gotten across. Ten held Tara's head in his hands and summoned his soul weapon. The weight of it crushed her body to pulp as it fell through the floor and into the planet below them.

"That wasn't satisfying at all. I'm turning into a monster again…" Ten sighed, "And only _she _can keep me the way I am." He smiled to himself before opening the fridge that the sons of Dogma had installed in their little headquarters. A few beers, nothing special, but it would do until he could get to Moxxi's, she always kept a bottle of rum ready for him. He sat down on the sofa in the middle of the room.

"Safe. Once Jace's team finishes the last of the army outside, Sanctuary will finally be safe. I can't believe it." Ten smiled genuinely for the first time at the prospect of being able to live without fighting for it. He thought about it for another minute before something else caught his eye, "Holy shit this sofa is real leather. I'm keeping this." He muttered to himself before summoning his sword and cutting a hole in the ceiling. He grabbed his beer and the edge of the sofa before launching through the roof and back to Sanctuary.


	12. The End Of An Era

**Chapter 12 **

Ten left the sofa at the entrance to the raider headquarters and quickly finished his beer. Moxxi always got antsy when he went in her bar with alcohol from somewhere else. He quickly wandered back through there. He decided that for once he would find a different style. He was celebrating after all, he was celebrating the day that Sanctuary became safe. No doubt Jace would walk through the door of Moxxi's with a smile on his face and tell them that everyone was either dead or gone.

Ten walked up to the quick change station and spent a moment to look through the vast selections available to him. In the end he picked a pair of slim fit dark blue jeans that looked worn on purpose just above the pockets. Stylish black pointed shoes fit nicely on his feet though he wasn't sure about running around in them but all he expected to be doing was drinking and sleeping. For the top half Ten picked out a perfect pink dress shirt. It hung tightly to his huge lean muscles. With the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and the first few buttons undone revealing the chain to his dog tags he really decided to revel in his vanity. He looked amazing, he'd definitely dress like this more often.

Ten walked into Moxxi's and immediately all eyes were on him, most of the guys were even giving him approving looks, he was enjoying it a lot more than he thought he wold. "Well hello handsome." Moxxi said with an air of uncertainty in her voice, it was almost like she couldn't decide on whether she was flirting with him or whether she actually wanted him. She didn't even know herself. Lilith looked up from her glass and was shocked by what she saw. She tried to say something but Ten had spaced himself by accident. "Vodka please." He asked Moxxi who took the first opportunity she could to distract herself from Ten.

"What's the occasion?" Lilith asked, purposely keeping her eyes away from his, he was annoyingly good at knowing when she was lying.

"We're free. There's finally going to be peace for Sanctuary, for all of us. I'm going to try my best not to disappear again…" Ten spoke softly for the last part of the sentence. Lilith turned on him, pushing him down into the bar stool so that there was no escape.

"But?" She asked almost threateningly.

"But things don't always go the way people plan." He looked away, he didn't want to hurt her yet at the same time he was yearning for freedom.

"You're leaving again aren't you?" She backed away, the hurt in her eyes was real, Ten didn't know what to do or say, he didn't plan on leaving but that was always going to be his easy way out. Looking around desperately Moxxi gave him a stern glare and he always crumpled underneath that woman's gaze. "No, I'm not. But should someone else come to try their hand at killing me, I'll leave instead of giving them another reason to war with us." Ten said very calmly so that he didn't rock the boat even further, that was when he noticed her running makeup, she'd been crying. He'd noticed her acting extremely weirdly for a while now.

"What's going on?" He asked sternly. She realized that he had noticed the sudden changes.

"Nothing." She tried to reassure him but luckily for her Tannis ran in, stopping Ten from pressing her further.

"Oh thank god I found you, it's the Eridians! They're coming up!" Tannis raved frantically.

"Argh! Just when I was about to settle down with…" He stopped himself and paled completely, noticing the looks of shock on both Moxxi and Lilith's faces. "What was that?" Lilith asked, punching him in the stomach as hard as she could. Ten didn't even seem to notice her.

"It was nothing, leave it." He growled as he got up and left the bar in an angry rage. He had almost just told them his future plans but luckily there was a new encounter to deal with.

Line Break

All of the raiders were gathered except for Jace's tactical squad which meant that Jace, Jackie, Midion, Anarchist and Arid were all still having fun on the battlefield below Sanctuary. The courtyard had turned into a fortification. Everyone was ready for the Eridians, the last two Eridians in existence. They had seemingly been waiting for this day. Tannis was standing behind Sarge's little squad, they had been assigned to protect Tannis on all of her latest and greatest quests of immediate endangerment, which of course meant that Sarge tried to kill Grif. Grif got kicked in the balls and now Simmons was half robot. The other parts of salvaged gear Sarge had made a fully functioning robot head… That could only speak Spanish. They called him Lopez. (A/N: That was OF COURSE a direct RVB reference, the entire existence of Sarge's squad is, kudos if you noticed.)

"Never thought I'd be saved by evil Eridians." Ten muttered, completely forgetting about the lover on his heels. He felt a bolt of phase energy hit him in the back. Ten was tough, but not tough enough to completely ignore something like that, he turned to face his angry lover.

"Oh, you wanna do this here? In front of everybody?" He asked incredulously, Lilith was rearing up for another attack, she was angry with him and he had no idea whatsoever why she was angry with him.

"Apparently so. Alright then lover, what's got you so pissed off?" He asked her loudly, making most of the raiders shoot looks between the two of them. Most had their theories about the two of them but everyone had been confirmed of the love affair between Ten and Lilith with that one simple sentence.

"That after everything that's happened you're still going to leave us just like that!" Lilith snapped her fingers for effect. A few people were looking at Ten with hurt expressions, was he really planning on leaving them all so quickly?

"Hey guys what's going on?" Jace asked happily as he walked through the fast travel hub, a very tired task force trailing behind him. Rose took a quick look at them indifferently. "Ten's leaving." She informed him.

"What? No, dude you can't! You're the reason most of us have stuck together this far." Jace looked the most hurt of all, except for Lilith of course. Ten couldn't believe that Lilith ahd turned that around on him so fast.

"That's not what I said. She's turning my words, I'm not planning on leaving." Ten argued back, holding his hands up in surrender.

"But nothing ever goes to plan." Lilith responded with a dry voice before storming off.

"Well done." Maya said, shaking her head at him. The sirens went off to find Lilith. Tannis was enjoying herself all the same. "So what's actually going on here then? Why does the courtyard look like a medieval castle?" Jace continued, picking up where he left off.

"The ERidians are on the move." Ten replied calmly.

Jace's head shot up straight away, "You don't think?"

"Yep, after what happened earlier I think our theories just became fact." Ten nodded gravely. He didn't want to get his new clothes dirty or torn but it looked like they were all going to be in one final fight for their lives.

"Gamma and Beta… The Eridians." Jace nodded back when two huge crystalline figures soared high over Sanctuary, their forms flickering between a number of foes from a collective of peoples pasts. Gamma and Beta, Omega and Zeta, a few others that nobody seemed to have noticed.

"THE MEAT COLONEL AND THE DUCHESS OF JUICY FLANKS!" Krieg shouted in disgust and outrage, it seemed that these two Eridians had been playing a part in everyone's lives. The first one spoke up in a godly voice that echoed throughout everyone's bodies.

"We are the last of our kind. A dying race, much like your own Nephilim." That voice sent a child down Ten's spine before he found himself clenching his fists, he wanted nothing more than to destroy them straight away. Smith walked through the courtyard soul weapons in hand, looking very pissed off.

"Whatever happens I get to kill this one!" He demanded, pointing at the Eridian that hadn't yet said anything. "It destroyed my forge on the way up here. Chaos spawn." He spat angrily before assuming the combat position. The Eridian seemed amused by the show of bravado. The sirens had all returned to see what was going on. Ten rose gently to meet the floating Eridians.

"I'll give you one chance, return to whatever depths of hell you came from and stay there or I'll destroy you." Ten said casually. The first Eridian seemed to get off from his threat.

"Just what we wanted to hear son of demonkind. For years we have sought our revenge upon those who killed us. Their ancestors will do but we are bound by ancient laws to never intervene. A being powerful enough to hold the essence of the Eridian's legacy will do nicely. Once we transfer ourselves into your body you mind will be set for destruction. Your body is already a ticking time bomb awaiting detonation. WE may be destroyed in the process but our revenge will finally be exact upon Pandora." The Eridians both laughed before they seemed to flash before everyone's eyes. Lightning struck the skies in a purple blitz of brilliant light before Ten fell to the ground.

Hunched over and clutching his forehead Ten was almost paralyzed, what had he done? He was the perfect vessel for pure evil, they would no doubt have found themselves right at home inside his body. He felt their essence die out inside him but it didn't fade completely, no, there was still something left inside him, a lot of things that were telling him to kill. Sweat was almost pouring from his forehead, he expected that a lesser man would have given in to the urges before him already.

"Ten?" He heard a familiar female voice call out to him but it was no use, it was now just an echo inside the ears of someone long gone. His eyes glazed over to lightning white and the mark of the ancient Eridians carved itself on his forehead. Another moment passed before more lightning struck right next to him.

"NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He growled like Krieg did. He was fighting, they never could have expected Ten to resist on such a scale. But it wouldn't last, it never would, not against a power where the Eridians were sacrificing themselves for the lasting impression that Ten had to kill. The thoughts occurred in his head, he had to kill, to kill all and everything. Anyone that crossed his path, friend or foe. Arch enemy… Or even lover. Ten felt a hand on his shoulder and he battered it away, unaware of how much strength he had put into it. "I SAID GET AWAY!" He shouted, seeing a blurry figure roll across the ground. He didn't know what was what anymore and frankly he didn't care. He felt good, was this the release that he had wanted so much? No, this was wrong, he needed to break the cursed control that the Eridians had placed over him. They were at least dead and gone. Everyone would be free to live in peace once this was dealt with… One HE was dealt with.

He very barely managed to get a warning out to his friends and family, "YOU HAVE TO…. HAVE TO…" He muttered, the sweat and strain on his body and mind was overwhelming. He wasn't sure how long he could last against the agonisingly painful control they had over him. If he gave in would the pain stop, or even lessen?

"YOU HAVE TO END ME!" Ten screamed again. The raiders couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Contain him, we'll figure out how to stop this soon." Rose ordered. She, Jace in his wolf form, Jackie and Smith all grabbed a limb and held the struggling Ten to the ground. He quickly shook them off and tried to fend himself off from within his own mind. A fist collided with the ground and Sanctuary shook. If they weren't careful he would take down the entire city. A shadow solidified in the background.

"Hey!" Nightwalker shouted, getting everyone's attention.

"This is what Tara was planning. I've read her notes. This is what the Eridians do. Their plan was to possess someone this strong so that they could finally destroy Pandora. The Eridians are dead, check your instruments, no more signs of that special energy do da. The only way to end this is if you kill him or he's mentally strong enough to fight it off." Nightwalker told them before he disappeared for good.

"He needs help." Lilith got up and gently walked towards her fallen lover. "Ten, I need you to listen to me." She spoke softly into his ear. He held his head in one arm, the other crudely pressed against the stone floor of Sanctuary, as if he was bracing himself against it. The glow in his eyes softened slightly before returning to its full burning intensity.

"Let's get him in the sky." Smith said as he summoned the hammer. He hooked it around Ten's body and thrust upwards. The Nephilim was thrown high into the sky. His body splayed outwards and white lightning was striking everywhere around him.

"The only way for us to recover him is if he can get rid of all of that excess energy. Anyone that can sustain flight prepare yourselves for the fight of a life time." Smith grimaced as he rose off the ground. Rose followed suit.

"You know that you'll probably die right?" Smith told her when they were out of ear shot. She smiled briefly. "Just two of us against him, you know we're both likely to die. Let's face it, we're not weak but he's not normal." Rose sighed. Jace grunted angrily. There was one thing left for him to do but the transformation still took him a moment. In a blaze of fire he was covered head to toe in burning fur, his eyes replaced with those demonic ones of the demon Heat. He never lost the ability to do this but it took a lot more than the others as it was mostly a dormant power in the infused blood of his best friend. He flew a lot less gracefully as the other two but he rose to the challenge none the less.

"Oh look who gained his wings." Rose teased uneasily. They were still steadily rising to meet the Nephilim covered in white lightning. Another beam of light covered the area and then the lightning stopped. On his back was a pair of perfectly formed black wings of light that must have erupted when he powered up. They were a perfect image of what the sirens were capable of.

"Well, I guess I should be up there just as much as any of them." Lilith sighed before taking a deep breath. He tensed up and half her body began glowing in phase energy. Slowly but surely her flame orange wings came into view and her body lifted up off the ground, sustaining her easily. Only she could do this out of all of the sirens though.

"Well look at that, Ten's lover can fly as well." Rose mused quietly.

"That makes four of us. That doubles our previous chances. Now I suggest we do this quickly. Being the one who reformed his soul weapon I can pull it and cut his link to it but he'll just be drawn to it, besides I'm not sure if you can even lift it. The thing weights like a hundred tonnes." Smith grunted unhappily. He'd had a lot of fun playing around with that.

"Let's just get this over and done with." Jace grunted as he formed fire in his hands and threw it at Ten. The blast knocked him back and got his attention. He growled slightly before extending his own arm. A single perfect bolt of lightning shot towards Jace. Rose tackled Jace out of the air, he'd never have escaped it on his own considering how bad he was in the air. They crashed back through Sanctuary's ground. They were somewhere in the engines rooms. Jace had taken the brunt of the impact. "Looks like I saved you this time." She grunted dryly. Jace turning back into his human form that was him done for the day, he was already exhausted with battling the sons of Dogma, no one was asking him to do more.

"Looks like you did, I guess that makes us even-" Jace was cut off by a pair of lips pressed firmly against his own. Once the initial shock had worn off he only kissed back with passion. They had earned this after everything they'd been through.

Smith sighed partially before he noticed the phase energy still rising. "Right, back down to two. Try to stay alive Red." Smith grumbled behind him as he was sure Lilith was still alive. Smith moved like a blur and swung his hammer straight into Ten's face. The hammer cracked before it was completely destroyed but Ten didn't get off that easily either he was plummeting towards the ground, those black wings glowed a violent black with tendrils of electricity arcing off of them before Ten's course was corrected. He let out yet another powerhouse scream that cause the cap of the mountain located above the Fridge to avalanche. The more Ten screamed and exerted himself, the better their chances of recovering him. Ten shot towards Smith and punched him in the chest. A loud crack was heard before Ten turned and slammed Smith's body towards Sanctuary.

"And then there was one." Lilith grunted. Ten regarded her differently than the others.

"Look past the voices. Look past the pain, because the Ten that I know would never give into someone else telling him how to live his life." Lilith pleaded. At first it seemed like a futile attempt but a moment alter the wings disappeared and the Eridian symbol on his forehead sparked and turned black before he clutched at his head once again. The black sparks arched outwards in every direction for at least two hundred meters. Knocking Lilith unconscious. A strong pair of arms cradled her unconscious form as they glided down to Sanctuary.

The clouds were dark and lightning stormed everywhere around Sanctuary. It was like the gods were going to war. Ten landed his feet on Sanctuary as Lilith came around. Ten's body was burning up from the power of the Eridians essence that was forced inside him. The shirt was no more than tattered remains and his shoes had been melted off because of the black electricity. His jeans were torn and ripped but for the most part were covering him.

"Thank god." Lilith shouted, cupping Ten's face as she realized that everyone was staring at them, but she no longer cared, let them stare. "Nobody tells me what to do." Ten laughed dryly. People began to notice his steaming form.

"What's wrong?" Lilith noticed Ten's body doing something that it shouldn't be doing and she frantically started pacing her hands over his now exposed chest.

"No you can't do this to me, not now." She cried out to him. Everyone around them were silent. The Eridian energy was too much for him, and while he'd managed to regain his mind, it was still tearing him apart from the inside out. Ten promptly collapsed into his lovers arms who turned him over.

"Too much power. I'm dying. Fuck, I can't believe I'm actually dying from this. I won't return after this one. So much power, Jesus this would have been fun to play with." Ten grunted. His eyes felt so heavy but Lilith's face was much more appealing than sleep right now.

"I should probably make up a last minute speech about how you're so beautiful and such. All I can say is that my life was well spent. My only regret is that I never had a legacy." He lifted his hand to touch the side of Lilith's face and wipe away a rogue tear. A broad smile came across Lilith's face.

"That's where you're wrong. You do have a legacy. It's growing inside me right now." Lilith cried even more at Ten's expression. "Well then my lady, I'll be dying a happy man knowing that my child will be brought into a world guided by a mother that's tougher than her father." He laughed, a blood sputtered laugh as his lungs collapsed in on themselves and his heart beat its last.

"Never forget that I love you." He said at last. His eyes locked with hers as his hand went limp in hers. He hadn't been lying, if his body was to regenerate like it had done before then he would have turned to ashes but there lied his perfectly intact body. Lilith cradled him in her arms before the floodgates broke and her tears were loose. The truth about their long secret love affair was out and nobody dared question it.

"Today we've lost a great man, today we've lost a brother to many, a father figure to some but a loved one by all. Today is the day that we witnessed the death of Ten." Axton whispered, a shaky hand wiped away a sad tear of his own. The heaven's opened and the rain fell on Pandora and Sanctuary in heavy drops.

"Never forget that I love you." Lilith echoed Ten's last words almost breathlessly.

Line break.

Five years later Lilith found herself at the monument that was built to remember her long lost lover, the one who had saved Sanctuary and Pandora time and time again but was taken from them far too soon. Standing by her side was her daughter, the daughter of Ten. Being half Nephilim she aged a lot faster than anyone ould even fathom. Ten had been the same during their time of the high school/prison. When they were all ranged from eleven to sixteen Ten had already been fully matured. That's just how things were. Now Lilith found herself standing next to her already adolescent daughter who looked up at the statue with respect.

"So he was my father. And he wasn't human? I've already spoken to my many aunts and uncles about him, they said that he was really something else." The girl asked her mother.

"Yes, he was. He could fly, lift moons and to top that off he had an incredible knack for doing the impossible." Lilith sighed before she turned to her daughter. "Come, we should be getting back, Jace will start to worry." Lilith pulled gently on her daughter arm which didn't do much to tear her attention away from the perfect sculpture of her father.

"Isis come on." Lilith warned her but was met with a sigh.

"Why did you name me Isis?" Lilith's daughter turned to face her mother as they made the trek back to the fast travel station.

"It had a relevant meaning to your father's life. Isis means 'The throne' and you are his heir, his legacy." Lilith explained to her daughter.

"To what though, he didn't exactly leave me any clues." She grunted unhappily.

"He was the alpha male of his race, the Nephilim. You are listening in your classes aren't you? I have no doubts that someone has trailed off and spoken about him at some point, I'm certain of it." Lilith muttered.

"Yes mom, I'm listening in my classes." Isis rolled her eyes at Lilith before letting her mother continued.

"As I was saying, he was the strongest of his race, the son of an archdemon. That didn't mean he was evil, far from it, he protected this planet and everyone on it with his life as it seems. Anyway, you can talk to someone about it in your classes. Right now we should be getting back, I think Rose wants to try and train you." Lilith explained. Isis wasn't stupid, she knew exactly what her father was, and what Rose was. She was half Nephilim so what? She hadn't asked for this life, but on the plus side at least the scary Nepihlim didn't give her any classes. Mister Smith only added to the scary look with his bald head.

Isis ran along before jumping over a rock, before she knew it she'd covered twenty feet in one jump without even realizing it. Lilith sighed happily before taking one last look at her love. "She is her father's daughter." She commented before turning back towards Sanctuary.

**A/N: OK, so I spent a few hours on this finale, I hope you like it, but that is the end to the Fall/Rise of Pandora. I 'COULD' write a sequel to this sequel but it would take time, I have other projects and I wouldn't even start for a few months. It would be Isis looking for her father in heaven or hell with the help of the raiders. That's all I can think of right now, anyway, I hope you guys have enjoyed this journey as much as I have, goodbye for now ****J**


End file.
